Grey's Academy
by Castlelover222
Summary: AU. Join us with an adventure into a universe that we will never see. Let's take the cast back to high school. Sounds like fun right? But high school is never that easy. It's the a time to figure out who you are and what you want in life. A time to find your first love and question if it is meant to last. A time were some wish will never end while others want it over already.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! So this is a new story that My friend and I are writing! We liked the idea and went with it. We hope you like it! ENJOY**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"So tell me about the new girl, Arizona Robbins? That's quite a name." Teddy leans back in the hard plastic chair opposite of Principal Webber, who is in his swivel chair and sitting at the large wooden desk, eyeing the folder about the new student. "An army brat that has lived all over? Barely staying anywhere for more than a school year?" Teddy looks up from the folder.

"She is a very bright girl, stays involved, even with all that moving around." Richard offers the Student Services a Jolly Rancher from his jar on his desk, his wife had told him that candy would make him more approachable. "It's her first day, she'll be here at first bell, and since it's already October she will be a little behind, but from her file I am certain that she'll catch up fast. I just need you to show her the ropes, give her the grand tour, and be her first friend."

Teddy accepts the hard candy, picking grape, her favorite. "I'm sure she'll be fine, but I'm surprised she even tires, she'll be lucky if she's still enrolled here come graduation, the way her family seems to crisscross the map" Teddy thought to herself how much that would suck, no stability. She would never want that, even though she does plan to enlist after graduation. So maybe she'd wait to have kids, until her service time is over.

"Well she does try, very hard might I add. She has a 3.8 GPA, is enrolled in 3 AP classes, and she already emailed me about starting some club."

Teddy was lost in thought, thinking of enlistment and babies, what her future was going to be, not even hearing Mr. Webber's words. It was the warning bell that snapped her back to reality, five minutes till first hour. Where is the new kid?

As if on cue, a perky little blonde girl with a camouflage backpack steps into the office.

"Hiya" Arizona says with a smile, sticking her hand out to the older gentleman. "You must be my new principal Mr. Webber?"

Richard eyes Seattle Grace Mercy West High School's newest student. She reminded him of a puppy, full of energy, happy with the world, and her hair reminded him of a golden retriever. He smiled at his own comparison. "Yes I am Miss. Robbins," taking the young woman's hand in a handshake, "Welcome to Seattle, and if your record is any indication of your potential as a student, we are happy to have you here"

"Thanks" Arizona said as she pulls her hand back out of the handshake, turning to the other person in the room. Smiling at the stranger before giving a small wave, "Hi. I'm Arizona"

"I'm Teddy, Theordora, but everyone calls me Teddy, I'll be your guide today" Teddy tries to offer her warmest smile, trying to figure out what kind of parents name a child Arizona.

"I'm named after a battleship" Arizona said noticing the look Teddy was giving her, "My grandpa saved 19 people before drowning himself" shrugging her shoulders while standing on her tippy toes for a second, "That's why my name is Arizona"

"Oh, ummmm…." Teddy didn't know what to say, a little embarrassed. "That's very interesting. Do you have a nickname? Like Ari or Zona or something?

"Most people just call me Arizona. No one has really given me a nickname since I was like 12. My best friend used to call me battleship. She was the only one that gave me a nickname."

Before Teddy can respond the first hour bell rings, class is starting and the halls should be empty within the minute, expect for the few stragglers. "Well, we should start our tour, Arizona, it's a big school." Teddy says awkwardly, trying to act casual.

"Super!" Arizona said smiling wide, showing off her dimples, "Let's go! Led the way trusty guide!" Arizona motions for Teddy to walk in front of her.

"Have a wonderful day girls" Mr. Webber tells them as Teddy stands to leave, "And Miss Robbins, if you need anything you can always come to me or Miss Altman here, don't be afraid to stop by."

"Okay thanks Mr. Webber" giving him a small wave before following Teddy out the office door.

The girls exit the main office and enter the hall, it was almost empty expect for the usual stragglers who were running late with pop tarts and bananas in their hands as they struggle with their locks on their lockers. Teddy is almost ready to spew off her pre written speech about the school when one of the tardy students call her name.

"Hey Teds!"

The student has scruffy brown hair and just a hint of stubble, one earbud in, and black sweatshirt with the hood up. He quickly pulls down his hood and pulls out his IPod to hit pause and wrap the earbuds around it before stuffing it into his pocket.

Teddy smiles to herself, "Arizona, This is Henry. Henry this is our newest student, Arizona Robbins. And Henry aren't you late for U.S. History?"

"History is history" Henry says shrugging his shoulders "It's in the past" turning to the new kid, "Hello I'm Henry. Nice to meet you!"

"Arizona" she says smiling at the boy in front of her, "Nice to meet you too"

"Henry get to class before Mr. Troop gives you detention, I have to give the new girl a tour" Teddy says as she nudges Henry in the direction of the social study wing and grabs Arizona intent to head in the opposite direction.

"Okay mom!" Henry jokes as he walks to his class.

"He's cute" Arizona says as she follows Teddy, raising her eyebrow at her in questioning.

Teddy visually blushes at Arizona's comment "He's nice, a little too laid back, but he, he's nice." Teddy can feel how she sounds. "We're sorta dating. Kinda. I don't know"

"How can you be 'sorta' dating someone?"

"Well, we are dating. We met on the first day, I helped him around too. And then last month he was taking about how he didn't have a date to homecoming. So I took him. It was supposed to be as friends, but he kissed me. So I think we are dating"

"But you don't know?" Arizona asked a little confused.

Teddy bites her check, "We talk every day, and he's friendly and we joke around and everything. Plus he's the only one who calls me Ted, even though he knows it bugs me, but like in a joking way. So maybe we're dating. But now it has been three weeks and he hasn't kissed me again and I'm embarrassed to ask him if we're actually dating or not. Besides…" she freezes, realizing that she is rambling and thinks how crazy she must sound to Arizona.

"Besides what? Come on tell me! You can't leave me in the dark like that" Arizona says jokingly lightening the mood. "Besides you're supposed to be nice to the new girl. Remember?"

Teddy lets herself relax, "Besides, I'm afraid that if I ask him, that he'll say no."

"Well being afraid is a good thing" reaching out and stopping Teddy from walking any further, "It means you have something important to lose" Smiling, "But you're going to drive yourself crazy not knowing if you guys are dating or not."

Teddy looks at her feet, not looking at the energetic new kid in the eyes. "We should keep going, this is the math department, and social studies is that way, where Henry went. Let's go this way. Science is around the corner."

Nodding her head, not wanting to push her. Following Teddy as the walls go from red for math, to green for science, "Science is one of my favorite subjects" Arizona says as they wonder over to an empty classroom, empty expect for a single girl bent over a microscope. "Who's that" pointing to the girl who was in the classroom.

"Cristina Yang. Class valedictorian, perfect 4.0, straight A student. Mrs. Burns teaches freshman biology, but doesn't have a first hour, so she lets Yang use the equipment as long as she cleans up after herself." Teddy taps her knuckles on the wood of the open door, "Cristina, meet our new student, Arizona Robbins."

Not looking up from what she was doing, Cristina asks in a monotone voice, "What's you major?"

"Uh…?" Looking from Teddy back to the girl in front of her, "I don't know yet. I was thinking of becoming a doctor. But I haven't decided yet."

Cristina scoffs, finally looking away from her specimen, but still not looking at the girls in the door way, now concentrating on her spiral bound notebook, filled with tiny, neatly written handwriting. "You're a senior right? And you're undeclared. That's just irresponsible." She finally makes eye contact with Arizona. "And there is no undecided in medicine. If you want to be a doctor, you would know, you would have passion, you would have desire. A need to cut and heal and diagnose. We will be out here in less than 7 months. And then it's the real world. And if you can't figure it out, then step out of the way and leave med school to the professionals." Cristina turns her eye to Teddy, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have a muscle I to dissect before Trig next hour."

And with that the girls leave the doorway, Teddy closing the door behind them.

"Well she is just a ball of sunshine" Arizona said chuckling.

Teddy actually laughs, "She's just stressed because she has ACT testing in two weeks. But she can be intense. Just wait for one of Grey's parties, she and Yang are thick as thieves, and they both get wasted and usually sing. It's quite entertaining."

"Sounds fun! I can't wait!" Arizona laughs trying to picture the girl she just met drinking and singing, "So what's next on the list?"

Teddy leads her down a hall that looks like a dead end, expect for the door that leads outside, leading to what looks like an empty field and some trees in the distance, she opens the door and holds it open for Arizona. Once outside, they could both see the sports fields, a football field, and goal posts at each end with rickety soccer goals under each, a pathetic team is kicking the ball back and forth, a gym class.

Around the field is the running track. Half a dozen kids are doing laps, most lazily power walking in the giant circle, one is sprinting like it's a marathon, "Our athletic area, gym class is going but the older kids are Cross Country Varsity members. They get first practice because there is a meet on Friday, which means a party Friday night that will most likely spill over to Saturday. The girl who looks like she is trying to set a record is Meredith Grey, the party's host. I'll introduce you, and she'll invite you."

"Okay!" Arizona said as she looked around to find the girl Teddy was talking about, "Wow she's really fast, and I didn't think anyone could run that fast"

"The joke is she's running from her daddy issues. He took off when she was three and came back last year with a new wife and two daughters. The older one, Lexie, is a freshman here. She is one of the only kids in school who has never been to a Meredith Grey party"

"Oh wow" Arizona looks at Teddy, "that's a little messed up don't you think? Coming back with a new wife and kids then sending the oldest to the same school as your former daughter goes too?

"Well he got a job here or something, and it's the best high school in town. Most people don't bring it up, but as your guide, I feel it's my duty to catch you up on all the hot gossip." Teddy giggled as she grabbed Arizona's arm and leaned over the fence that surrounded the track. She waved her arm in the air, "YO GREY!" she gets Meredith's attention flagging her down, the runner slows her pace until she gets in front of the two girls.

"What's up Altman?" Meredith asks with annoyance in her voice, "I'm running here"

"I can see that. You're always running, or drinking" Teddy smirks and then proceeds to put her hand on Arizona's shoulder, noticeably more confident with Henry away. "This is the new girl I was telling you that I would be showing around. Arizona Robbins, she's a happy, bundle of joy named after a warship. And I think that she might just give you a run for your money at the beer pong table Friday night." She raises her eyebrows at the obvious hint towards an invitation.

"Oh the hell she will" Meredith says smirking at Teddy before looking to the girl in front of her, "I have been the beer pong champion for the last 5 parties, there is no way you're going to bet me!" Looking back at Teddy, "Make sure blonde here" nodding her head in Arizona's direction, "comes to my party on Friday?"

"Consider it done. As long as you get Yang to down some tequila and freaking relax" They both laughed, "Now, get the lead out before the leather heads try to kick you off the field."

"Okay!" Arizona says before quickly adding, "Oh by the way, I'm totally going to win" winking at the girl, "and it's nice to meet you"

Meredith gives Arizona the death glare for a few second before nodding her head, "We will have to wait and see" smiling at the blonde, "It was nice meeting you too, Bye Teddy" waving to her friend before continuing her run.

Teddy loops her arm around Arizona's arm as she leads her back to the school, "Congratulations, your first day and you're already invited to a party, now that's impressive. Teddy smiles.

"Well I have a wonderful wing woman" Arizona said smiling back at Teddy.

* * *

Looking around the cafeteria with her lunch tray, Arizona looks for a place to sit. _'I hate being the new girl'_ she thinks to herself as she begins to look for her tour guide, _'maybe she won't mind me sitting with her for now'._

Teddy is at her usually table, with her group when she seeing Arizona awkwardly standing with a tray in her hands, scanning the room for a place to sit. She shoots her hand up in the air and waves it to get her attention.

Seeing something in the corner of her eye, Arizona turns and sees Teddy sitting down at a table. Smiling at the girl she walks towards her, until she was standing in front of her. "Mind if I sit with you and your friends?"

"Of course not" Teddy says as she scooches over to make room, "Everyone, this is Arizona Robbins, don't worry, she's cool, I checked her out" Everyone scoffs at Teddy's joke, "Arizona you remember Henry from this morning and this Owen he's in ROTC with me, and this is girlfriend Amelia Shepard" Teddy gestures to each of them as they all nod and smile at the new girl.

"Nice to meet you all" Arizona says as she sits down next to Teddy. "Nice to see you again Henry" shooting Teddy a pointed look.

Owen speaks up, "So where are you from?" He pauses for a moment, "Arizona is it?"

"Yes Arizona it is" she smiles, "But I'm from all over. My dad transfers a lot because of work" shrugging her shoulders, "so don't be surprised if one day I suddenly disappear" laughing at herself.

"Do you play any sports? I'm on the basketball team, and Amelia plays field hockey"

"I used to play basketball" Arizona says sadly, "But I had to quit because of my dad's traveling."

Teddy swallows what she had been chewing, "Yeah, but Mr. Webber mentioned you wanted to start a club? You know we already have a lot of clubs, like Spanish club, Model UN, FFA, FBLA, Cooking club, Stock Brokers Club, all kinds of stuff"

"Oh yeah" Picking up a carrot and biting into it, "I wanted to start a GSA club"

"What does that mean?" Amelia asks.

"It means Gay Straight Alliance" Arizona said looking around at the people around at the table, "It's basically a club where straight people and gay people come together.

There's a moment of silent as everyone exchanges glances, unsure how to respond. Owen is the first to make a noise. He clears his throat and his voice wavers just slightly as he asks, "So…uh, which one are you?" A stupid question, he knows it and Amelia reminds him, hitting his arm with the back of her hand.

"Don't be rude!" Amelia states before looking at Arizona, "I'm sorry don't mind my stupid boyfriend" shaking her head, "I think a GSA club at our school is awesome! I would totally join it!"

Blushing Arizona looks down at her food, "it's okay. He has a right to ask." Taking a breath before looking up again, "I am the G in GSA and thanks Amelia that means a lot"

"That cool, and I wanna join too" says Teddy, who then takes her turn to hit Henry's arm, glaring at him to volunteer as well,

"I think it's a good idea. I would join too." Henry joins in before quickly adding, "I mean a friend of Teddy's is a friend of mine"

Teddy blushes and just stares at her corn and before she could say anything a very audible 'Damn' can be heard throughout the cafeteria, catching everyone's attention, bring their eyes to what is known as the jocks table, where the wide receiver, a ladies man named Mark Sloan, is rubbing his arm, and a beautiful curvy, dark skinned girl in a Boston Red sox Jersey, dancing a victory dance, claiming to be the 'Arm Wrestling Queen of SGMW' as she flexes her muscles.

Looking up Arizona instantly looks at the beautiful woman. Noticing the way she flexes her muscles, "Who's that?" she all but whispers to the table, turning her head to look at Teddy but not being able to keep her eyes of the girl, looking at her body openly.

Owen answers her, "Callie Torres, softball star, but in the off season she hangs out with the football team, especially Sloan. Rumor has it they're friends with benefits."

Mark doesn't even look over, just smirks at the mention of friends with benefits and takes a bit of his apple.

Teddy speaks up, "But then again the rumor mill also says that he has the hots for that red head, Addison Montgomery. She's the class president and last month she was Homecoming Queen, and her king was the Elvis wanna be, and quarterback, Derek Shepard, a.k.a. Amelia's big brother." Teddy smiles across the table at the rebel in a leather jacket who automatically rolls her eyes at the mention of her older and only brother.

"But what about Callie?" Arizona asks not really caring about the other stuff they are telling her.

"She's nice, gets good grades, set a school record for softball last year, plans on getting an athletic scholarship and go to med school next year" Teddy rambles all of this while staring at Arizona who in turn is staring at Callie from across the room.

"But is she dating anyone?"

Owen asked the question "Didn't she get all hot and heavy with O' Malley?"

Teddy answered, "They were really serious, really fast, and then he screwed the cheerleader and they broke up."

"And then didn't she go for Hahn?" Amelia pips in.

Owen looks surprised, "That foreign exchange kid? I thought they were just friends"

Teddy speaks up, "Nope, I heard Yang caught them in the Chemistry Lab, lips locked and shirts off."

"Who's Hahn?" Arizona asked as see looks away from Callie to look at Teddy.

"She's a foreign exchange student, who if you ask me has stayed a little too long." Henry says speaking for Teddy, "She's not the nicest person out there, but every now and again she nice"

"She?" Arizona asks hopeful, moving her gaze back to Callie.

Teddy smiles, seeing the gears turn in Arizona's head. "Yep. Cute, smart, blonde, new girl. I showed her around. Just like you."

"Cute?" Arizona pouts, "How cute? On a scale of 1-10, ten being the best?" She asked turning to the guys.

"You divided by two." Teddy jokes, "Plus you get extra points for being nice and sweet and having a soul."

"So Hahn could never stand a chance? Because I have a soul?"

Owen figures out what these girls are saying, "Wait so you like Callie? Like, like like" Which warrens him a groan and eye roll from his tablemates.

"Owen!" Amelia exclaims. Slapping him in the back of the head. "Stop being stupid"

Arizona isn't paying attention anymore to what happened at the table, all her focus was on Callie. Smiling at the girl who was now arguing half heartily with Mark.

Teddy leans over, almost whispering in Arizona's ear, but they all can hear her. "Want me to introduce you?"

"Would you?" Arizona turns wide eyed to Teddy.

"Of course, it's my job to make sure you like it here. And I think Callie could help with that" Teddy winks at Arizona and starts to stand up.

Arizona immediately stands up too, ready to follow Teddy. Rubbing her hands nervously together.

"Well. Uh" Owen looks at his girlfriend for help but she just signs at him. "Good luck" and he gives them both a thumbs up.

"Thanks" Arizona says giving Owen a strange look. Leaning into Teddy she whispers so that no one else can hear, "Owens a little strange"

She smiles, "Yeah, he just doesn't know what to say most of the time. A man of very few words. But he has a heart of gold." She scoffs at a thought, "And he's the only guys not afraid to date a Shepherd girl."

"Why would guys be afraid to date Amelia? Does she have a disease or something?" Arizona laughs at her own joke.

"Oh, it's not just Amelia. She has three other sisters, Liz, Kathleen, and Nancy. And their big brother, the caption of the football team, is very protective of them. Their dad died when they were little, and he takes care of them all."

"Oh okay. That makes sense" Arizona said smiling brightly at Teddy before clapping her hands. "Now introduce me, please"

Teddy walks over and playfully punches Callie in the arm, not seeing who it was, the athlete spins around looking like she is ready to fight. But Teddy just stands their and smiles. "Callie, I thought our new student would like to meet the 'Arm wrestling queen' as you call yourself." Teddy giggles at her friend before stepping aside, "I introduce to you all, Arizona Robbins."

"Hi" Arizona said sticking out her hand for Callie to shake. "Robbins" shaking her head, "Arizona" cursing herself. "I'm Arizona Robbins. Nice to meet you"

"Arizona?" Callie smiles, taking the odd girls hand. "Nice name. My really name is Calliope, but since I'm not a freaking flower, they call me Callie"

"Calliope" Arizona repeats, trying out the name. "I like it. It is a super pretty name" flashing her dimples in the other girls direction.

Callie slightly blushes at the compliment but quickly changes the subject. "Well with that hand shake of yours, you going out for softball in the spring? You should." She smiles.

"Uh no." Taking her hand back, "I'm not the softball type"

Mark buts in, coming up behind Callie, "Well have you considered being a cheerleader sugar? Because you are hot and I bet you are pretty flexible." Mark looks her up and down and winks at her before Callie hits him.

"Be nice scum bag." She turns to Arizona "Sorry about him. But you should really consider coming out in the spring, you could be good."

"Oh I'm already out, no need to wait till spring." Winking at Callie, "But softball isn't my thing. Standing out in the heat and not getting much action… I'm an action kind of girl"

Callie gets a funny look on her face. "What do you mean you're out?" trying to make a joke, "Like for soccer or tennis?"

Biting her lip and looking down at her feet, "No, not for soccer or tennis"

Mark, who is right behind Callie leans over to Derek, "Wait, so is the new girl gay? Cause that's hot." Making his usual smirk and goes for a high five, only to instead be elbowed in the stomach by Callie.

"Shut up nimrod. Don't be rude."

"Yes I am gay" Arizona says, "its fine. I'm okay with him thinking it's hot. It's not like he's going to get any from me" smirking over at Mark, "Sorry"

Mark just gets a stupid smile on his face again, "Well then can I watch?" as he raises his eyebrows in questioning. Callie this time kicking him in the shin.

Derek puts an arm around Mark's shoulder, "Come on buddy, let's go leave the ladies be and go get a soda."

As the turn walk way, Addison speaks up, "Sorry about Mark, he's, well he's Mark" she chuckles to herself, "You get used to him pretty quick"

"It's alright" Arizona said getting a good look at the student in front of her. Noticing the red hair and makes a connection to her earlier conversation with the others, "You must be Addison"

The junior socialite smiles at being recognized by someone she's never met. "Yes I am and you're the new girl, Arizona Robbins. Teddy said she would be showing you around today. Nice to meet you."

Trying not to glare at the woman she just met, Arizona gives a fake smile, "Nice to meet you too"

Callie clears her throat, to get the new girls attention again, "So, what brings you to Seattle?" she asks awkwardly.

"My dad was transferred out here for work" Arizona says as she moves her gaze back to Callie.

"That's cool…" she trails off, "Um, do you play any sports?"

"Used too. Haven't played for about 5 years."

"What did you play?"

"I played basketball, was the point guard"

Teddy decides to play matchmaker again. "You know, Arizona is coming to Grey's party Friday night. She might even become our new beer pong champion. You coming Cal?"

"Oh totally" Callie smiles and jabs Arizona in the shoulder "And you might be able to whoop Mere, but I'll eat my hat if you can out drink me"

"We will just have to wait and see now won't we?" Arizona says smiling at Callie, lighting up her eyes.

Callie cocks her head at the challenge "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?" Biting her lip, she takes a step forward placing both her hands in her back pockets, only leaving her thumbs and pinkies showing, as she raises her eyebrows in questioning.

Callie actually blushes, a rare sight, as she realizes that the new girl is flirting with her and that she was actually flirting back. 'Eric was a onetime thing, wasn't she?' she asks herself. She doesn't know, which just flustered her more, "Oh, I uh…I have to get something out of my locker" she says before making a beeline for the locker room, only pausing to turn around and shout, "I'll see you at the party on Friday"

"What just happened?" Arizona questions, looking over at Teddy.

Teddy just shrugs her shoulders, it seemed to be going well until Callie ran off. Addison, who was sitting at the table with a low fat yogurt in one hand, and a spoon in the other, and with a smile on her face. "She likes you" she signs as if it were a school yard chant. "She really likes you. She's just nervous, you should go talk to her."

"Uh…" Looking away from Teddy to look at Addison, "Are you sure? I don't want to make things worse"

"Look" Addison says, pointing her spoon at the girl she has known for 5 minutes. "She is a Catholic daddy's girl who is 18 and just figuring out she likes a girl, she's gonna need a little push"

"Uh…" Shrugging her shoulders, she turns to Teddy, "Where did she go?"

"Locker Room." Teddy answers, pointing in the opposite side of the cafeteria. "Though the gym"

"Thanks" Arizona says tapping on Teddy's shoulder before all but running in the direction she pointed.

Pushing the double doors open to the locker room, Arizona stands in the entrance, not sure which direction to go in. Standing on her tippy toes, she tries to look over some of the lockers but sighs because she isn't tall enough. Grumbling Arizona walks through the locker room, looking down each and every row with no luck. _'What is she? Magic?'_ Arizona thinks to herself, chuckling before turning her focus back to the task at hand. _'If I was a newly discovered lesbian girl, where would I go?'_ Thinking back to 8th grade when she first came out to her best friend/crush before the light bulb went off in her head. _'Bathroom.'_

Slowly walking over to the bathroom area of the locker room, spotting the woman in question, with her back to her. Standing at the entrance, leaning on the doorframe to the bathroom for a minute, Arizona's eyes go over the figure who was slightly bent over with her head down, leaning against the sink with her hand covering her face so that she couldn't see. Not wanting to startle her, Arizona speaks in a voice close to a whisper, "Hey."

Callie jumps, she didn't hear Arizona come in, and she was so quiet _. 'It must be those little feet'_ she thought. "Oh hi" she looked around, embarrassed, her eyes not staying on any one place. "Sorry I ran off like that, I just, uh, wanted to make sure I had my helmet to go to the batting cages after school." It was a quick lie, and kind of a bad one, but believable enough.

"And where exactly is this helmet you speak of?" smiling softly at the nervous girl in front of her.

"Uh…" Okay, not so believable. "I forgot it actually, so I guess I can't go after school. Oh well"  
And with that Callie tried to exit the restroom, but quickly realized that she would have to push Arizona out of the doorway to do so, so she just freezes.

"You know people talk" Arizona pushes herself off the door, "Cause you know its school and people talk" stepping so that she is standing in front of Callie.

"What do you mean?" Callie asks, a little embarrassed, half knowing the answer.

"I mean… I have heard rumors about you." Smiling at the girl in front of her, "And I noticed that you were a little embarrassed. And that's okay. It's okay to not know how your feeling." Looking straight into Callie's eyes, "And once you're not so embarrassed, people will be lining up for you."

Callie blushes again, twice in one day. "Look, I already got guys asking me out every day, and I don't need it. I dated O'Malley, I told him I loved him, and he slept with that little cheerleader Isobel Stevens. Then I slept with Mark, but now he's crushing on a freshman. So I'm fine. I'm single. I'm fine" Callie was speaking quickly, not sure why she brought up Mark, let alone George. She was nervous, not sure just how much the new girl had heard, about her and her ex's.

Giving Callie a half smile, "That's not what I'm talking about"

Callie's eyes drop to the floor, her voice no more than a whisper. "You mean Erica."

"Yes" Arizona replies in the same voice, "but hey" reaching out she puts her hand on Callie's check, lifting Callie's head so she was looking at her directly in the eyes, "it is okay. I understand"

Callie rushes into explanation mode, almost the same thing she's said to more than a dozen people since Erica left, "It was like a onetime thing, didn't even mean anything, she was an experiment and it didn't mean anything, I still like guys, I mean…" She's ranting and she can hear it.

Smiling at the woman in front of her, _'20 seconds of courage'_ Arizona thinks before running her thumb under Callie's eye socket, looking down from Callie's eyes to the lips in front of her. Leaning forward, she places her other hand on Callie's empty cheek. Before connecting her lips with Callie's. Kissing her softly for a few seconds before pulling away.

Biting her lip, she slowly walks backwards, "I'm hoping it's not a onetime thing" turning around she walks out of the bathroom and exits the locker room with her hand covering her smiling face.

Arizona is gone. Her feet don't seem so quiet as before Callie thinks as she counts Arizona's steps until she hears the doors swing shut. Callie doesn't move, she can't. She's frozen. Waiting for the world to get back to its normal pace. Because it slowed down the moment that Arizona's thumb made contact with her cheek. _'It couldn't have been more than 30 seconds, could it?'_ It felt like forever, in fact it felt like it was still happening. She finally finds herself able to move, if only to bring her hand to her cheek, where her hand had been not long ago. It still felt warm. Her finger tips brushed her lips. If she closed her eyes, she could still picture it, Arizona right in front of her, kissing her. The rest of Callie's body catches up to time, she falls backward, against the wall between the sink and garbage can and she sinks to the dirty floor. Her head falls to her hands in her lap. With her eyes closed she whispers to herself.

"It wasn't just a onetime thing"

* * *

 **Tell us what you really think :) Please Review and follow and all the fun stuff!**


	2. Partying

**YIPPEE another update! We hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE STILL OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Downing the last of her drink, a rum and coke, Arizona slams her cup down next to her on the porch, "I don't know any more Teddy" sighing she places her elbows on her knees and puts her head in hands, "What if It was all a mistake? I mean she hasn't talked to me since I kissed her."

Teddy takes a sip from her wine cooler and puts a hand on Arizona's back, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure it will all be fine, like Addie said, she is still figuring all this out, she's been a boy magnet even since she got her visit from the puberty fairy and now she's feeling all sorts of things. For boys and for girls, good and bad, and all of it is pretty damn confusing." She downs the last of her fourth bottle and throws it in the yard among many others. "Heck, I know what team I'm on and it's still freaking complicated."

Looking up and glaring at Teddy, "She has been purposely avoiding me. How is any of this going to be okay if she won't even let me talk to her?"

Teddy thinks for a minute, which is a lot harder than it looks after four wine coolers, "Well, she's here tonight, somewhere, everyone is. Ho. Find her! Kiss her! WIN HER!"

Smiling, "You know what?" Quickly standing up and getting a little dizzy, "I am! I am going into that house, and I am going to find Callie and make her talk to me!" walking to the door, she scans the room looking for the person in question.

Callie is in the living room, on top of the coffee table. She has on a silver mini skirt and a black tank that shows off the edges of her lace bra, and her heels are far from her sneakers she usually wears during sports. It's as if she was trying to tell the world 'I am a girl! I am feminine!' and as Mark Sloan joins her on the coffee table, she also tells the world 'I like boys' quite clearly. As the song ends she pauses, taking a sip of her beer before stepping off the table, stumbling a little, the result of both the high heels and too many beers. This is when she sees Arizona from across the room and their eyes lock. Callie freezes, just like in the girls' locker room three days earlier, she can't move, and she isn't sure if she wants to.

Watching the way Callie was dancing with Mark, made Arizona sick. Puking a little inside her mouth trying to get control of herself as the song ends and she watches as Callie steps off the coffee table and makes eye contact with her.

Arizona shakes her head, with misty eyes, she turns around and tries to get away from the other student. Quickly running into someone almost knocking them both over in the process. Placing her hands on the persons shoulders to steady herself, "I'm so sorry" she takes her hands off the stranger.

"Don't worry about it doll face," He chugs down his own beer. "I'm Alex, Alex Karev, wrestling team." He puts his hand on her hip to lead her to the kitchen, "And, who, may I ask, are you? You see, I make it a point to personally know all the women Seattle Grace Mercy West High, and you my dear, are an unfamiliar face." He sips hi beer, eyeing her up and down, pausing a little obviously at her chest before finally meeting her gaze.

"Uh…" Arizona swats his hand away from her hip, "I'm new that's why you haven't seen me before." Sticking her hand out for him to shake, "Arizona Robbins"

He eagerly shakes her hand, a smirk on his face. "Well then it is my duty, as a gentleman to get the new girl a drink." He pulls her over to the island, pumping them both a red solo cup, making sure to fill hers.

"Thanks" She smiles at him and takes the drink he offered. Running her hand through her hair, she looks around to make sure the person she is trying to avoid didn't follow them into the room.

Alex sips his beer, "So what brings a pretty blonde like you to the Evergreen State?"

"Dad transferred here." She says bluntly, looking back at him.

Before he could answer a loud screeching sound comes from the other room followed by a very drunken rendition of 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls. "Must be past 11," Alex remarks, "Mere and Cristina are drunk enough to do karaoke." He looks around the room as some guy in a football jersey pushes him out of the way of the keg. "Here, let's go somewhere quieter." He grabs her by the hand and leads her to the laundry room right off the kitchen, surprisingly unoccupied and closes the door.

"Um…" Pointing to the door, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me, your ears will thank me when those too try to sing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. He chuckles "They have a lot of talents, but singing isn't one of them"

Nodding slowly, looking at the stranger in front of her. "Okay then" she says as she leans against the washing machine.

"So, meet any cool people yet?" Alex leans against the dyer, then inches closer to her. "Besides me of course"

"Yeah. I met Teddy Altman. Do you know her?"

He inches a little closer. "Yah, nice girl, runs around trying to help everyone, real sunshiny type." His face tells her that he doesn't consider this a good thing as he sips his beer again.

"And what's wrong with the sunshiny type?" She asks turning to face time, noticing how close he was, she moves a little away from him.

He doesn't answer, just downs the last of his beer, crumpling the cheap red plastic in his hand and throwing it in the direction of a pile of laundry before turning at the hip, bracing himself against the washer he immediately surrounds Arizona, trapping her between his arms. He leans in close, almost for a kiss, and she can smell his breath, like a brewery, and he whispers. "Come on sweet cheeks, let's you and me get done to some fun."

"Alex" Arizona says sharply, "I don't… No" placing her hands on his shoulders to push him away.

She may be a child of a military, but she can't seem to push the wrestler off of her. "Come on baby, you know you want to have a little fun, consider it a welcome gift." He tries for a kiss now.

Pushing his shoulders a little harder, "Alex. Stop"

He doesn't stop, he doesn't even say anything, but now one of his hands is trying to slide in her shirt.

"No… Stop" punching instead of pushing now, "I don't want this" she states firmly.

Callie was in the kitchen getting herself another beer when she hears Arizona. She drops the bottle, letting it shatter on the floor as she rushes, as fast as she can, to the laundry room. She opens the door to find Karev pushing up against a clearly unwilling Arizona. "Hey" she shouts before walking over to him and punching him straight in the face. He falls to the floor, "Jackazz" slurring her S's slightly. She quickly turns to Arizona, "Are you okay?"

Still in shock over what happened, she looks down at Alex, "Uh… yeah" looking back up at Callie, "Thanks for coming and stopping him"

"It'z okay," Callie says looking down at him and he actually snores. "And don't worry, he'z too drunk to feel anything" She points to the door at the opposite side of the laundry room. "Let'z go outside"

"Uh sure… yeah" She opens the door and steps out, waiting for Callie to join her.

She stumbles outside and sits down on the stoop, which is nothing more than three cement steps and looks back at Arizona, gesturing for her to sit down next to her.

Giving Callie a questioning look before she does what she was told. Not wanting to be the one to start the conversation, Arizona just looks up at the sky and starts to mentally count the stars.

Callie is the first to make a move, only towards her feet. She takes off her high heels very hastily, and proceeds to throw them across the yard and into the darkness, seeming as if she could care less if she got them back. "I hate those things."

Chuckling, Arizona looks down from her counting to ask quietly, "Then why did you wear them?"

"Because my mother always told me that that a true woman can do anything, even in heels." She says somewhat soberly, as if the night air is clearing her mind, she still isn't looking at Arizona, only at her bare feet.

"And you wore them because you feel like you aren't a true woman?"

Callie looks at Arizona out of the corner of her eyes, barely even turning her head. As if he need to remind herself who is sitting beside her. And she sighs, slumping her shoulders as if in defeat. "You don't get it. I'm Catholic. And not just Christmas Eve mass and Easter Sunday dinner catholic, I mean every Wednesday and Sunday since birth, crucifixes on our walls, baptized in the eye of God catholic. My mother rosary prayers for people she sees on the news. My father almost kicked my sister out of the house for getting a tattoo. And the bible is law in my house. And the bible says girls aren't supposed to like girls. Girls aren't supposed to kiss other girls in the bathroom. Girls aren't supposed to want to kiss other girls."

Staring straight ahead of her, Arizona places her hands in her lap, "Do you know why I moved to Seattle?"

"Your dad was transferred right?"

"Yes" directing her gaze to the woman next to her, "My dad Carnal Daniel Robbins was transferred here."

"Yah, Teddy said you were an army brat." Callie is still a little drunk, she just sits there, rubbing her swollen feet.

Ignoring the remark, "You know what my father asked me when he found out I was a lesbian?"

"What's wrong with you?" Callie looks at Arizona, sadness in her eyes, its clear that this is what she expects from her own father.

Reaching over and taking Callie's hand in her own, "No" shaking her head, "He asked me _'Are you still the daughter I raised you to be?'_ "

Callie sits up a little, "So what did he do?"

"My father believes in country, the way your family believes in god. And my father isn't the type to bend but he bent for me because I'm his daughter. So to answer your question he bent. He learned to accept the fact that I like girls instead of boys." Removing her hand from Callie's, "It took a while, but he learned to accept it"

Callie slumps into herself, audibly sighing. She looks up at Arizona, tears in her eyes, "I don't think my family will bend."

"You don't know that" giving Callie a sad smile, "I was certain my dad was going to be furious with me." Looking down at her hands, "When he said he only had one question for me, you know what question I was prepared for?"

"I don't know" Callie's voice quivers as she wipes a tear from her cheek.

"' _How fast can you get the hell out of my house?'_ " placing her palm on Callie's cheek, rubbing her thumb, under her eye socket, clearing out the tears, "My point is you don't know how your family is going to react. You don't have to tell them right away, you know that?" looking into the girls eyes, "Plus I'll be here when you do… tell them I mean"

Callie feels Arizona's hand on her face, just like a few days ago, when she kissed her. Life slows down again, for the first time since their last kiss. Callie just stares at Arizona's lips, like two gentle rose petals, 'she has beautiful lips' she thinks. And then Callie decides, she doesn't want their last kiss to be their last kiss. She brings her hand up, bringing it to Arizona's cheek, feeling the soft skin against her own. Callie leans forward, pecking her lips against the other girls, she stayed there, breathing her in, she wanted this kiss to last, the other one was so quick, over before she even knew what was going on.

Slightly shocked, Arizona freezes. Pulling back away from Callie, "Callie I…" not knowing what to say or do, she removes her hand off of Callie's cheek.

"I like you Arizona. I don't know what to do about it. I don't know how I'm going to do anything now. But all I know is my mind is a mess, but when I kiss you, everything just slows down, and my heart speeds up, and I just feel really warm and happy, like I've never felt before." She still has tears in her eyes, and her words may be slurred, but they ring with truth.

"I like you too" Arizona places her hand over Callie's on her cheek. "But you've been drinking"

"So?" Callie asks, upset that Arizona broke their kiss. She looks down at herself, her bare feet. She wiggles her toes. "I should find Mark" she mumbles. "He's my ride home." And she starts to get up.

Grabbing Callie's hand, "Hey, don't do that. Don't tell me you like me and then get up to leave" pulling gentle on Callie's hand, to get her to sit back down.

Callie yanks her hand out of Arizona's, which only causes her to fall backwards, off the small stoop and onto the cold ground.

Biting her lip to keep herself from laughing, Arizona stands up and walks towards the woman on the ground, "You alright there?"

Callie just lies there, in the wet grass, staring up at the stars, a confused look on her face, "I think so." Grabbing her head out of both pain and frustration. "I think I should go home though" She props herself up on her elbows, not quite ready to get to her feet.

Simply getting down on her knees so that she is sitting next to Callie, placing one of her hands on the opposite side of where her body is, trapping Callie on the floor.

Callie froze. The constant buzz of her brain slowed her reflexes, not that she would want to get out of this situation. Arizona was on top of her, looking into her eyes. Callie had a lot of thought in her mind, but none would form into words from her lips, her mouth just a gape, no noise coming out.

"I like you Callie." Arizona signs, "I like you a lot"

Callie still isn't sure if she can speak, until finally something escapes her lips, "I, I like you too Arizona."

"Will you remember this tomorrow morning?" Arizona asks shyly.

"God I hope so" Callie smiles.

Leaning forward Arizona captures Callie's mouth in hers. Kissing her slowly for a few seconds before running her tongue across Callie's bottom lip asking for entrance. Callie readily lets her in, each exploring every inch of the others mouth. She leans forward, bringing one hand up to Arizona's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. Moaning softly into the kiss, Arizona leans into Callie's hand. Placing her own on Callie's hip.

Callie's little voice in the back of her mind, reminding her of Sunday School and Bible verses, but she manages to ignore this voice, focusing instead on the beautiful blonde on top of her.

Pulling back from the kiss and resting her forehead on Callie's "I hope so too" she smiles before quickly standing up. Reaching out her hand to help Callie stand up, "Now come on, let's find Mark so he can take you home"

Callie doesn't say anything, just simply nods and follows Arizona, still amazed at what just took place.

* * *

 **REVIEW please! Tell us what you think!  
**


	3. What Happened?

**I am glad to see that everyone is enjoying the fic! I hope this chapter meets the standards you hoped! We enjoy writing it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Callie woke up in her own bed Saturday morning as the sunlight spilled through her windows. She immediately cringed, her head was throbbing, her mouth was dry, and she was still in her clothing from the night before. It was amazing her parents hadn't heard her coming in last night, it had to have been after midnight. Then she remembers, Arizona. Everything is a little fuzzy, she had had a lot to drink. She remembered going to the party with Mark, Derek, and Addie. She remembered beer pong and quarters and possibly a keg stand. It was amazing she remembered anything. But she remembered dancing on a table. She remembered walking in on George making out with Izzie. She remembered drunken karaoke with Meredith and Cristina. She remembered, she remembered Arizona. Across the room, staring at her. And then, she went off. With who? She tried to remember. Karev. She caught them in the laundry room. No, she didn't catch them. She caught him. He was on top of her, he was drunk, he... She stops herself, the thought made her sick and she was already fighting the urge to vomit. _'What else happened?_ ' She wondered as she sat up in bed, she looked at her hand, it was bruised and sore. _'That's right_.' She punched Alex. And then? Then what? She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and her bare feet hit the floor. Bare feet. Those stupid heels. Which were now probably somewhere in Meredith's back yard now, she cursed herself _. 'Wait, the back yard, the stoop.'_ It was all coming back to her now. She kissed Arizona. And Arizona kissed her. They kissed each other. They didn't just kiss, they made out. _'Oh God._ ' She couldn't believe it. She made out with another girl. And she had liked it. She couldn't think about such thing right now. She got up, peeling off her clothes, they smelled like beer, Henrietta would have to wash them for her. All she wanted was a shower.

Callie steps into the shower in her private bathroom, turning the water as warm as it will go, maybe she can wash the hangover away. She doesn't feel too bad, mostly just confused. The water washes over her and she closes her eyes, imagining the rain. Before long all she can see is Arizona. She throws down her bottle of shampoo in frustration.

 _'What does it mean?_ ' She asks herself _. 'Are we dating now? Is she my girlfriend? Is one of us the guy? Which one? Do I tell people? Do I tell my parents? How do I tell them? Has she told people? Has she told Teddy? Has Teddy told people? Does the whole school know?'_ Her mind is a mess, she can't concentrate, yet she keeps going back to that image. The image of Arizona on top of her, the house lights on behind her, she looked like she was glowing, she looked like an angel. _'Maybe she is an angel.'_ Callie chuckled at herself. Picturing it all again, like a tape in her mind that she just kept rewinding. Until finally she was snapped back to reality. It's her Dad at the door.

"Mija, it's almost time for lunch, come downstairs por favor."

"Silver Papá!" She calls as she turns off the water.

The table is set very nicely for lunch on a Saturday. But Mommy has to have everything nice. _'She would kill me if she knew what I was doing last night.'_ The thought just pops into Callie's mind, but she knows it's true. The thought is driven home when Lucia stops the four of them to say grace before they may help themselves to salad and finger sandwiches. The meal goes by in a blur. Callie gives monotone one word answers to any questions, luckily her parents kept the focus on Aria and her musical recital next week, Callie wasn't paying attention, just had the vague knowledge that she would be expected to be at the theater a week from this evening and to be in a nice dress and to stand and applaud at the end. Like every other aspect of being a Torres, it was planned out to perfection. It occurred to Callie that her life was planned out, the major points at least. She would graduate in May, attend college at some Ivy League school, go to med school, become a doctor, and eventually get married to a man and have children. Would that ever happen? But before she knows it Lunch is over and she is in her room, dialing Arizona's number.

Stumbling around her room, looking for her phone. Arizona trips on her shirt from last night. _'Damn thing'_ she curses it, picking up her pants from the night before and finding her phone, she smiles as she looks at hers calling, "Hey" she says softly into her phone.

"Did you put your number in my phone?" Callie asks, "Because apparently I have your number"

"Uh… yeah" Sounding a little unsure of herself, "is that a problem?"

"No, no, not at all. I'm really glad that you did, otherwise I would have to wait to run into you at school on Monday." Callie forced a laugh, trying not to sound awkward.

"Wait for what?"

"To ask you out." Callie chose to say it directly, just spout it out, but even she can hear the nervousness in her own voice.

"Wait, wait hold on" not believing she heard her right, "Are you asking me out? Like on a date?"

"Yes, yes I am." Callie tries to sound confident, but this is the scariest thing she has ever done. So she starts to ramble, "Cause, you know, I like you, and you like me and we, uh, we established this so um, we should, we should date. That's what people who like each other do, right?"

"You're nervous aren't you?" Smiling to herself at being able to cause this reaction from Callie.

"Yah. I am" Callie admits taking a deep breath. "So, will you go out with me?"

"Yes. Yes I will go out with you"

Callie can't help but brake into a big smile, and you can hear it in her voice. "Great! So, um, where do you want to go? And when? Um, I'm sorry, I didn't really think this through. It took me a while to actually call you and I honestly didn't think beyond ask the actual question." She chuckles at herself, and her mini ramble.

Smirking to herself, Arizona runs her hand through her hair, "How about we go to a park or something?"

Callie sighs a sigh of relief, "That sounds great. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sure. What do you say? About an hour?"

"Yah. Yah, sounds great, I'll see you then"

"See you" hanging up the phone, before doing a little happy dance in her room before hurrying to get ready.

Looking through her clothes in her closet. Trying to find the perfect outfit for a day at the park. Finally deciding that she will wear skinny jeans and a purple shirt. Running around her room she puts a little make up on, before pulling her hair into a lose pony tail. Putting on a pair of shoes before glancing at the alarm clock on her night stand. _'20 more minutes.'_ Standing up she looks at herself in the mirror _, 'what if she doesn't like the outfit?_ ' Slowly turning to look at how she looks in the back, _'or what if she doesn't even find the outfit attractive?_ ' Sighing _'why am I so nervous? I haven't been this nervous in a long time. Come on Arizona. Pull it together! She will love the outfit and she will love you. Just be your normal bubbly self'_ nodding her head, she grabs her phone off her bed and turns off her bedroom lights, walking out to the living room and sat down on the couch. _'I'll spend the next 13 minutes on Instagram'_

Callie is in her car, at a red light, she looks down at the outfit she chose, it was actually the fourth outfit she chose, but now she was having second, third, and fourth thoughts. _'Were pants the right option? Was a push up bra too much? Was her top too low cut? We're her shoes sensible? Did they look nice? Are they comfortable enough? How did her hair look'_ Suddenly a car horn from behind her gets her attention and alerts her that the light has turned green, she hits the Gas and glides down the street, she checks Arizona's address one more time, it's two blocks down and she's 20 minutes early. So she circles the block, and again, and again. _'Should I park? In the drive way? On the street? Should I go up and knock on the door? Does I go in? Or should I just text her that she is outside?'_ Callie has never been this nervous before. It was easier with guys. _'Wait, is this how guys feel?'_ Callie knocks the thought to the back of her mind. The clock on the dash says 12:30, the time they agreed on. So she finally takes the last turn onto Arizona's street, puts the car in park, on the street, and goes up to the door. _'But I won't go in'_ She tells herself

Double tapping her screen, liking the picture of dog snuggling with a cat, before hearing a car door close. _'She's here'_ Arizona thinks with a smiling. Putting her phone in her back pocket, she waits.

Callie is at the door, it takes no less than six deep breaths before she can find herself capable of physically knocking on the door. Once she does, the sound seems to echo in her ears, it is accompanied by the beating of her own heart. "Am I supposed to be this nervous?" She asks herself.

Hearing the knock, Arizona waits a few seconds, not wanting to seem like she was waiting at the door. Smiling, she reaches to unlock the door, swinging it open she come face to face with Callie. "Hi" she says as she takes in all of the girl in front of her, "you look... "Not being able to find the right words, swallowing the lump in her throat, "you look amazing"

For a split second between the sound of the door being unlocked and the door opening, Callie considered running, turning around, getting in the car, and driving away. But all of that disappeared the moment that the door was open and there she was, just standing there. She wasn't dressed up or fancy, she was just in jeans and a t-shirt, a purple t-shirt, Callie decided that purple was her new favorite color. She looked beautiful. Callie froze, Arizona has that effect on her. And then, the second of admiration was over, and then she speaks, she actually compliments her. Calls her amazing. Callie is grateful for every outfit change now, and this is her new favorite outfit. "Uh, thank you. You, you look," Callie wants to say beautiful, but the word won't come out, she's never said it to another girl before, so she settles on "amazing" And they both laugh, at the mirror in compliments, which breaks the ice a little.

"You ready to go?" Arizona asks as she grabs her purse that we sitting on the floor next to the door.

"Yah," Callie unfreezes, and she jesters for Arizona to walk with her too her car. _'Should I open the door for her?_ ' She wonders. But then Arizona opens her own door and gets in, so Callie just rushes to her own side, wondering what Arizona thinks of her car. She wonders if Arizona has a license. She wonders if she should let Arizona drive her car. But finally she just starts the car and pulls away.

"So" looking over to the woman next to her breaking the silence, "How was your head this morning? You drank a lot last night"

"Oh, yah, sorry if I was, um, not myself last night." Callie clears her throat, "Yah, my head sorta hurt but I bounce back pretty quickly. How were you, this morning? I know a lot happened last night, at least I think it did." Callie makes a slightly confused face, showing that she didn't remember everything.

"You don't remember?" Arizona asked giving her a sad look.

"No, no, I remember. I remember a lot. It's just, some things are a little fuzzy." She tries not to look guilty, "But I do remember you, and, uh, kissing. I remember kissing." Callie blushes, trying to keep her eyes on the road, so she doesn't have to look Arizona in the eye, afraid and unsure of what her reaction will be.

"So you don't remember being my knight and shining armor?" Arizona asks poking Callie in the shoulder.

Callie had to chuckle, "Well, I have a vague memory of punching Alex Karev" holding up her hand to show off the bruises.

"Oh god" taking the hand in her own, "I'm so sorry" running her thumb along the top of the hand, in simple strokes, "Does it hurt?"

"Nah," Callie assures, a little more relaxed now. "You should have seen it when I was a freshman and one day at softball practice some new girl who couldn't pitch but decided to hit my hand hard and fast with the ball, I was lucky it wasn't broken." She smiles at the old memory.

Pulling the hand up to her lips, she kisses the bruise, "Well I'm glad it doesn't hurt. I'm sorry you hurt your hand because of me." Shaking her head at herself. "I'm supposed to be a military brat and I can't even keep a horny drunk off me."

"Don't sweat it, you aren't the first girl Karev cornered in the laundry room at one of Grey's parties, and you will not be the last."

"But you hurt your hand"

Callie tries to brush it off, hoping Arizona won't let go of her hand. "It'll be fine, it's not like its season or anything."

Smiling at Callie, Arizona turns her hand over and laces their fingers together, changing the subject from the party, "So what's Calliope mean?"

Callie glances sideways at her, a bit hesitant. "Promise not to laugh"

"Why would I laugh?"

Callie smiles, that's the first time she ever liked the sound of her name. "Calliope is actually Greek, it means beautiful voice."

"Well that's fitting"

Callie blushes even more, and smirks "If you like that, then you'll love my middle name."

"Oh?" Cocking her head to the side Arizona asks, "And what's your middle name?"

"Iphegenia" Callie gives Arizona an 'I told you so' look.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres" Arizona says trying out the name, "I like it. It's different than everyone else's"

Callie doesn't know what to say, she's never liked her name, let alone anyone else, except for her parents. Luckily at that moment the park comes into view and she signals to turn into the parking lot. "Here we are."

Slipping her hand out of Callie's, Arizona reaches out and opens the car door. Walking around quickly and waits for Callie to get out of the car herself, before slipping her hand back into Callie's.

Callie tenses for a moment at the public display of affection. But she looks around and doesn't see anyone from school, it's a Saturday afternoon, so it's mostly parents and their kids at the playground, old people on the benches, and a few middle school kids on the baseball diamond. Callie relaxes, hoping Arizona didn't notice. And she started towards the pond, where she knew there would be a few ducks that hadn't flown south yet. 'Arizona would like that' she thought, she must like cute stuff like that, duckies and puppies and kittens.

"Is this okay?" Arizona asks bring their connected hands up.

"Ah, yah, yah, it's nice." Callie smiles and squeezes Arizona's hand, it feel so small in her own hand. Honestly at first it felt rushed, but then she remembered that if Arizona were a guy, she would probably already have her top off and maybe more.

"Okay good. Because I would understand if it wasn't. I just..." Arizona looks down at their hands, blushing and not looking at Callie, "I like holding your hand"

"I like holding your hand too." Callie smiles and gestures to the pond in front of them, it looks nice in the fall weather, especially with the weeping willow hanging over it, and she was right, there were a few ducks on the far end, just within eyesight. "What do you think?"

Smiling at Callie before looking at the pond. "It is beautiful." bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Look Calliope! There's duck!" She points at them with her hand that isn't in Callie's.

Callie smalls, Arizona reminds her of a small child, in a good way, full of innocence and wonder, always happy. "Let's take a seat over on the picnic table, we'll have a good view of the whole pond"

"Okay!" Arizona follows Callie to the picnic table. Sitting down, next to Callie.

"I'm glad you like it here. I hoped you would."

"Of course I like it here. I'm spending time with you" Arizona says in a 'duh' tone.

"I came here a lot when I was little, my nanny would bring me and my little sister here on the weekends" Callie said looking over the water, remembering it fondly.

"So this place is special for you?"

"Yah." Callie realizes that it is, smiling to herself and then turning to Arizona, "I guess it is."

"Have you ever taken any dates here before?"

"No, I usually don't have like, date dates." She chuckles at a private memory. "George tried, he did, but he sucked at it"

"So I'm the first person you brought here?" Arizona asks with her face braking into a wide smile.

Callie smiles back at her, "Yah, you are"

Blushing, Arizona looks down at the picnic table. Placing her other hand on top of the wood table she began to play with a piece of wood that was sticking out.

Callie decides to take Arizona's hand in her own, taking them away from the old splintering wood that hasn't been mended since her childhood. She realizes that she's staring at the table and not at the beautiful girl across of it, so she shifts her gaze to those big happy blue eyes. "Arizona," she pauses, not exactly sure what she wants to say, but she has to say something. "Arizona, I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm sorry for running away in the cafeteria and avoiding you all week. I'm sorry for being so drunk at Meredith's party and for acting so crazy and for not remembering half of it." Biting her lip, "I'm just sorry."

Signing, Arizona looks into Callie's eyes, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. If anyone should be sorry, it's me" looking down at their joined hands, "I never want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do" looking back up, giving Callie a small smile, "I was where you are once, and I know how annoying it is to be pressured into saying or doing something you aren't ready for."

"I'll be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing. You make me nervous and I have butterflies in my stomach for the first time in my life. But what I do know is that I feel all warm and fuzzy when I'm with you and I've never felt that with anyone else before."

"It's okay to know what you're doing. You're new to all this." Squeezing Callie's hand in her own, "And I want you know that I am here for you to answer any questions you might have. No matter what." Looking back at the table in front of her, "Even if it means just being your friend."

Callie looks a little guilty, "You said you heard rumors about me, what have you heard?"

"That's the question you ask?" Chuckling as she shakes her head, looking at Callie with a smile on her face, "I heard that you're a softball star, that you had a friends with benefits thing going on with Mark, that you have the hots for Addison, and that you were spotted in the chemistry lab lips locked, shirts off with Hahn"

Callie looks a little shocked, "Well, one of those things is not true."

"So you aren't a softball star?" Arizona jokes.

"Yah right," Callie jokes back before turning serious. "I just don't have the hots for Addie, she's just my friend. Mark is the one who has the hots for her." Callie points out and laughs at the truth until her laugh fades away. "But, it's true about Erica"

"But she's gone now right?"

"Yah, she was a foreign exchange student, we got into a fight and she went home."

"Do you mind me asking what the fight was about?" Arizona asks softly, "If you don't want to tell me I completely understand and we can move on to a different topic."

Callie sighs, "You'll find out eventually, nothing stays a secret at our school, so I might as well tell you." Shallowing hard, not looking Arizona in the eye, "I… I sorta cheated on her. I know how it sounds, like I just cheated and I'm trying to pass the blame, but it really is more complicated than that."

"Care to explain further Calliope?" Arizona speaks softly as she runs her thumb over the top of Callie's hand.

Callie watches Arizona's hands, afraid to meet her gaze. "Well, she was the first time that I had ever even thought of a girl like, like that. And we, we took it slow, but when we finally, you know." Callie looks away, embarrassed. "She was so, so, well she cried. She actually cried. She compared it to being able to see for the first time. It was like I had told her the secret to life or something. But, it wasn't like that for me. It was nice, it was good. But it was just sex, it wasn't life changing. So I started wondering if I was a lesbian or if I was straight, or what. So, I slept with Mark, again. And it felt the same. It was nice, it was good. So I think if I'm anything, I'm bisexual. And I didn't want to lie to Erica, so I told her. She was gone less than a week later."

Not knowing what to say, Arizona sits in silence, her mind running thinking a million things at once. Opening her mouth several times but closes it instantly.

"You hate me don't you?"

"No!" Arizona says quickly, "No. I don't hate you. I just don't know what to say."

"Yah, it's a lot to take in all at once, I'm sorry"

"No, don't be sorry. I asked. It's just… I can see why she was upset. Hell I would be upset if something like that happened to me." Arizona takes one of her hands away from Callie's on the table, placing it under Callie's chin, moving the girls head so that they are looking into each other's eyes. "But I also understand your side of it"

"You do?" Callie is looking Arizona in the eye, those beautiful eyes, they're blue, but not blue blue, they're pale, almost gray, like steel, beautiful. The rest of the world fades away when she stares into those eyes.

"Yes. I do" giving her a smile, "Just…" smirking at her now, "Don't do it again? More specifically, don't do Mark again."

Callie laughs like it's a joke. "Trust me, Mark and I are over. Like, he's still my best friend, but I don't think I would ever sleep with him again."

"Good" Noticing that the laughing put a piece of Callie's hair slightly in her face, Arizona sits up a little and reaches over, tucking the stray piece behind Callie's ear, leaving her hand cupping her cheek. "Because I don't know how I would handle seeing you and Mark together."

Arizona is still leaning across the table, her hand on Callie's face. Callie places her hand on Arizona's face, thinking to herself 'Meet me half way.' And so she did she leaned forward, and their lips meet. It's their third kiss, or maybe the fourth? Callie isn't quite sure, all she knows is she is kissing a pretty girl, a girl who she really likes, a girl who is wearing strawberry lip gloss. And like every one of their kisses, nothing else seems to matter, not then, not there. They only stop when a duck quacks only a few feet from their table, startling the both of them.

"Go away" she yells to the duck.

The duck just stands there, looking at them for a minute, then he quacks, flaps his wing twice and waddles into the water. Callie just giggles.

"I officially hate ducks now" Arizona says sitting back down on her side of the table, with a pout on her face.

"No you don't" Callie teased.

"Yes I do! He or she or whatever the heck it is ruined our moment!"

"Well…" Callie said, reaching for Arizona's hand across the table. "There will always be other moments."

Smiling, Arizona turns her hand so that they can lace their fingers together, "I like the sound of that."

The girls just sat there, at the table, holding hands, kissing. _'That's Callie'_ George that. He hadn't spoken to her since they broke up. And new, here she was, in the park, with a girl. He didn't recognize the other girl, she was blonde and pretty. They were kissing. He couldn't seem to get over that thought. He just came to the park to study, find someplace quiet, away from his brothers. Just sitting under a tree with a textbook and then across the pond, there she is, his ex-girlfriend with a pretty blonde. He waited until they left, got into Callie's car and drove away before he left. But he didn't go home, he had to tell someone, so he walked to Izzie's house.

* * *

 **Uh Oh. George knows! What's going to happen! Stay tuned. Reviewing makes the writers happy :)**


	4. Family

**Hello readers! Here is another update for y'all. Tell us what you think!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Groaning into her pillow, Arizona slowly wakes up. Glancing at her clock on the night stand _'it's 9. Why the hell am I up at 9 on a Sunday?_ ' Turning her head to the left, she notices something on her floor before breaking out into a wide smile, instantly remembering the day before. Sitting up she runs her hands through her hair, blinking once, twice, before taking off the covers and swinging her legs, her feet touching the ground. Standing up she walks over to the pair of heels, picking them up _'I should take them back to her'_. Rushing around her room, putting on a green and black plaid shirt, and a pair of pants, that show off her butt pretty nicely, _'It's supposed to be somewhat hot today but who cares'_. Brushing out her hair before putting her usual amount of make up on. Grabbing a pair of shoes and some socks and puts them on. Grabbing her purse, phone, and Callie's heels. She looks at herself one more time in the mirror, _'Alright I'm ready'_ she thinks as she heads out of her room and towards the door.

Tim was at the table, with a bowl of Lucky Charms and the Sunday paper, reading the sports section, still in pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. It was supposed to be a lazy Sunday. Which was why he was so surprised to see Arizona, up, dress, and on her way out the door. "And where are you off to today, Tucson?"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Arizona does a 180 degree turn facing her brother, with the heels in her hands, "Uh... Out?"

Tim gives Arizona the 'look', "At 9 am? On a Sunday? With a pair of high heels in your hand?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

Tim looks back at his paper. "So, what's her name?"

Sighing knowing there is no use in trying to get out of it, Arizona walks over to the table Tim was sitting at. "Calliope Torres" sitting down across from him, smiling wide.

"Cute." He smiles over the paper. He takes a spoonful of his cereal. "So, why are you going over to her house tis early?"

"I wanted to return her heels from the other night. She left them at the party." Arizona says knowing it's a lame excuse.

"Wow, new school, been there less than a week, and you already went to a party and made out with a hot girl." He gives her a big grin. "Good for you Tucson."

Blushing, she looks down at the table. After a few moments, she looks up at him, "You know you look like dad"

"Yah, so do you." And he laughs at his own joke.

"The only thing missing is the _'I want her invited over so your mother and I could met this girl of yours'_ " she mocks her fathers' voices.

"You know they'll say that, and you'll invite her over and mom will cook too much, and dad will tell his old war stories, and I'll tell embarrassing stories about you."

"I know!" Arizona exclaims, "And I'll hate you for about a day afterwards"

"Yah, but you should just consider it a test, if she can go through all that and she still calls you, then she's the one."

Smiling, "Remember the last time I brought a girl home?" Smiling at the memory, "I don't think she could have gotten out of the house fast enough"

"See, not the one." Tim smiles. "Now, go give the girl back her shoes. I'll tell the folks you're hanging out with friends."

"Thank you!" Standing up she quickly gives him a half hug. "Bye dad" she jokes.

"Bye sugar." He yells, in his best impersonation of their father.

Opening the door to her jeep, she steps out, her feet touching the ground before she leans back in and grabs her purse and Callie's heel. Closing the door she turns and faces the house _. 'So this is where Callie lives'_ taking a deep breath, before walking up to the door. _'Is this stupid? Should I just go before I embarrass myself? No I am here, plus Tim will give me crap for coming back with her heels.'_ Reaching her hand up, she knocks on the door three times, before pulling back hiding the heels behind her back.

Carlos is already is the foyer, ready for Sunday Mass, simply waiting for the three women in his life, when he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be? On a Sunday none the less." He asked himself. He heard Henrietta move in the kitchen so he yelled back to her, "Stay there Henrietta, I'll get it!" making his way to the door, wondering who would come around even before church. He pulled back the old oak door to find a small blonde girl in front of him _, 'Must be one of Calliopes friends from school'_ he thought. "Hello, who are you?"

"Hi." Shifting her weight from her left foot to her right foot, "I'm uh... I'm Arizona Robbins" placing the both heels on her left hand behind her back, while sticking out her right, "I'm looking for Calliope Torres, I'm uh... Her friend?" She asks in more of a question than a statement.

Mr. Torres eyes the girl up and down, trying to size up this friend of his daughters that he's never even heard of before. Finally he takes her hand, impressed by her hand shake, which he considered a sign of good character. "Well then, come in, but I must warn you, we're on our way to church, as soon as these women are done with their hair and makeup." Carlos chuckles. "But let me she is Calliope is presentable." He turn and walks to the base of the stairs, calling up them. "Mija! There is a Miss Robbins here for you!"

"She should be down in a moment."

"Thank you" Arizona says stepping into the house. Looking around she notices how incredible the house looked, "You have a beautiful home" she comments wanting to break the silence between her and her…person's father. She doesn't know what to call Callie.

Carlos looks ridged at the compliment, feeling as awkward as Arizona did, though not sure why. "Thank you, my wife decorated everything." He looked around, at the pastels and plastic flowers, he wasn't sure that he like it himself, but it made his LouLou happy. "So, did you say your name is Arizona? That's quite a unique name. Does it have a special meaning for you?"

"Uh yeah." Turning around to look at Carlos, "My grandfather worked on the U.S.S Arizona."

"Ah," Carlos fakes interest, trying to be polite. "So, not the state?"

"Nope, not the state"

Carlos opens his mouth to respond, but lucky for the both of them, in that moment Callie comes rushing down the stairs, in her dress for church, knee length white lace with a pick ribbon at the waist, she had on panty hose and her hair and makeup were done, her heels were in her hand as she ran down the stairs, skipping every other one, she hit the landing with a leap, both fear and joy flashed across her face as her eyes darted between her father and her, girlfriend? She didn't know. But it made her nervous to have them in the same room. "Arizona, hi." She stood up straight, straightening her hem, and turning to Carlos. "Papá, this is my, uh, friend, Arizona, from school, she's new, just started last week, and, she's new, a new friend, that why you haven't met her yet, she's new." Callie bit her lip, trying to shut herself up.

"Ah, that explains it." Carlos smiles. "Are you ready for church darling? It's almost time to go. So be quick with your little friend." And with that he left for the kitchen.

Taking a moment to look over Callie in a dress. Noticing for the first time how long the girls legs were, her eyes work their way up to look at the pink ribbon, before moving up to her chest, watching the way Callie's chest moves as she breaths in and out. _'Oh my'_ she thinks as she see the little cleavage that was revealed. Shallowing, her eyes move up to meet Callie's. "You look really beautiful" she whispers, so that only Callie can hear.

Callie blushes, her cheeks matching the bright ribbon, but she quickly snaps back to her previous state of anxiety. "What are you doing here?" She shuffles over to Arizona, unable to make her usual stride in the tight dress, and pushes her into the foyer, as far as they can get from her father while still being on the same floor. Callie repeats herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh..." Taking the heels from behind her back to show them for the first time, handing them over, "Wanted to return these." Looking anywhere but at Callie, "I'm sorry, I should have called. Or just waited till tomorrow to give them back." Her voice moves to a whisper as she looks up into her eyes, letting the girl know there was more than just that. "I just... I wanted to return them." Taking a step back, "I'm just... I'll just go."

"No," Callie grabs Arizona, looking hurt, sorry that she had yelled at her. "I'm sorry, and, and thank you for bringing back my shoes, my mom would kill me if I lost them." She joked, going for the heels but instead taking Arizona's hand in hers. "It's just, my family, they're not exactly, um," Callie bites her lips, looking for the right words, "Open. They're not open, to new ideas or people who are different. And they wouldn't be very, happy, to know what I was doing yesterday, or with who." Callie drops her gaze, eyes locked on stocking feet, ashamed that she felt ashamed of Arizona.

Tugging on Callie's hand, so that she can look into her eyes again. "I know. I know. And I shouldn't have come over without asking you first. I'm sorry." Giving her a sad smile.

"No, no, it was sweet and nice and wonderful. Just like you." Callie looks over her shoulder, making sure they're alone before raising Arizona's hand to her lips and kissing it. "But my mom and sister should be ready any minute and then we have to leave, mass starts at 10."

"I..." Looking down at her hand. "Could I...?" Stepping back again, "you know what? Never mind" pointing to the front door, "I should go?"

Callie smiles, never having seen Arizona nervous before, that was usually her role. "What? What us it?"

"I just... I wanted to know..."

"Just say it. Don't worry, I don't bite." Callie giggles.

"Would it be okay if I join you?" Finally able to meet Callie's eye, giving her a questioning look as she bits her lip.

Callie looks surprised. "To mass? You want to go to church with my family?"

"Well, if it's okay with you, yeah." Sighing, Arizona for what felt like the hundredth time looks away from Callie, "It just, it's something you do. And I honestly just wanted to spend time with you today." Pushing the hair that fallen into her face behind her ear, "But if you don't want me to go, I completely understand"

"No! I want you to go…It's just, uh," her eyes shoot all over the room, thinking quickly. "Uh, never mind. But, um, you'll need a dress, um, I think you might be my sisters size, uh, follow me." Callie grabs her hand and pulls her back into the entry way, where her father is standing, speaking on the phone in Spanish. Callie waves her hand to get his attention. He covers the mouthpiece of their land line and gives her his _'make it quick'_ look.

"Papá," Callie looks back at Arizona and smiles, but quickly drops her hand. "Puede mi nuevo amigo Arizona venir a la iglesia con nosotros?" She decided to ask in Spanish, since it makes her father happy when she speaks 'their ancestral language' as he called it. Carlos leans over to look at Arizona again before nodding yes. Callie smiled back at Arizona again and lead her up the stairs.

"You sure you don't mind?" Arizona asks for the third time, as they walk up the stairs.

"No, I don't mind, just, just be ready for the sermon, it can be kinda, intense." Callie just looks straight ahead until they reach the top of the stairs. When they reach the second floor they see Lucia coming out of her room in a pink skirt suit, putting in her second earing.

"Calliope, who is this?" She smiles at the pretty young blonde in her house.

"Mamá, this is Arizona Robbins, she's new to our school, she's my new friend, and she's coming to church with us today."

Mrs. Torres eyes Arizona, her eyes squinting slightly. "Fine, but get her into something appropriate for a young lady." She sways past them in her 4 inch heels, pausing at the top of the stairs to turn back, "And it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Robbins."

"Pleasure is all mine Mrs. Torres" Arizona says smiling sweetly to the woman.

Callie pulls Arizona into the second room on the right, a giant well lit room with a canapé bed and a girl who looks like a younger version of Callie sitting at a vanity, brushing her hair. "Aria," Callie whispers, as if they're sneaking around. "Meet Arizona, she's coming to church so she needs a dress and she's your size."

"Hello Arizona" pointing over to the closet, "Go ahead and find something for her. I'm guessing you never been to church before?" Aria asks as she looks Arizona up and down.

"Uh...no" feeling a little uncomfortable at the younger Torres gaze, "First time"

Callie follows Arizona into the walk in closet, it's just like hers, but Aria's features more pink and sequence and glitter. "Remember, nothing to short or too low cut, nothing with spaghetti straps or strapless, and nothing bedazzled or sparkly."

"Why don't you just pick the dress out?" Arizona says looking around the room, "to many things I can't wear because if it was up to me I would wear this" Arizona smirks as she holds up a dress to her body. The dress was strapless and went down just above her knees, it was black leather with pink and purple sparked all over and to top it all off, the dress was cut, so that the stomach of the person was showing. "What do ya think?"

"I think my mother would have a stroke. In fact I think she would have a stroke if she knew that Aria owned that thing." Callie quickly turns around and starts shifting through her sisters clothes, muttering comments under her breath, everything had something wrong with it.

"Not the reaction I was going for" Arizona mutters under her breath, as she places the dress back on the rack it came from. Turning around, she watches Callie as she shifts through the clothes, "Find anything?" Arizona asks stepping a little closer to Callie.

Callie just keep going down the long rack, until finally at the end she pulled out a white dress, not like the crème of her own, eggshell, and cotton, goes half way down the shins, V-neck, with a white shall draped over the hanger. "Here, this is perfect, she wore it to our cousin's baptism last spring."

"Okay" Arizona takes it, "should I get dressed in here...or?" Looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, yah, yah, just, uh, let me, uh, yah," Callie leaves the closet, closing the door behind her. "There should be some white heels on the shoe rack that go with the dress!" She yells through the doors.

"What's wrong with you?" Aria asks, eying her sister as they wait for Arizona to get ready.

Callie freezes with her sisters words. "I'm just nervous. You know how mommy and daddy can be with new people." Callie hopes she sounds believable, she's never lied to her sister before, never, not even about Mark. But she had no idea what Aria thought about lesbians, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Oh, good point" Aria nods her head, knowing her sister wasn't telling her the whole truth but deciding to let it good. Hearing her closet door open both Torres's turn to look at Arizona, who was now dressed in the dress and the shoes, "Hey look! You actually look like a girl!"

Callie gives her sister the veil eye instantly, but then she looks back at Arizona. Dressed all in white. "You look like an angel." The words just spilled from Callie's lips, she hadn't even been thinking. "I mean, um, very pure, churchy, Mamá with definitely approve." And she just hopes that Aria didn't catch the slip of the tongue.

Arizona gives the older a knowing smile, telling her with her eyes _'Thank you'._

Looking at her sister, Aria smiles at the way Callie looks at Arizona, her smile gets wider as she listens to the nervousness in her voice. Biting her lip to keep herself from laughing, Aria points to her bedroom door, "We should head downstairs, Papá won't be happy if we are late"

"Yah, we should go." Callie opens the bedroom door for Arizona, surprised at how natural she seems in heels, following behind her, hoping her sister doesn't notice her undressing Arizona with her eyes.

The Torres family arrives at the St. Octavo Chapel with time to spare, the car ride was filled only with Mrs. Torres speaking of her charity work, and how she must speak with father Patrick after the service. Callie didn't look at Arizona much, when she did she managed a smile, but for the extent of the ride, she worried to herself, praying silently that this week Father Patrick would be in a good mode, that he would speak of forgiveness and God's endless love. But as the doors of the church were closed and everyone took their seats, she knew that these prays were to go unanswered. Deacon Sorenson gave a short introduction, speaking of potlucks and bingo nights, which almost gave Callie hope. But as soon as the discussion of the auditions for the Christmas pageant were over, Father Patrick stormed his way to the pulpit in his trademark style. Callie tensed in the pews, knowing just when the priest was in the mood to smite something or other, she didn't want Arizona to see this, it couldn't end well. Father Patrick stood in silence for a moment, opening up his red leather bound bible, it was the old testimate. He began to speak.

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" He spoke with fluency, but there was anger in his voice as he got the attention of everyone in the large cavernous building, his voice bouncing off the walls. "THE WORLD, IS IN DISREPAIR!" He pushed the microphone aside, he didn't need it. "JUST LOOK TO THE DAILY NEWS, AND YOU CAN SEE THE DECAY IF SOCIETY!" Callie sunk down in the pew, ashamed of the father's words, only sitting up when her Mother poked her for her bad posture. "I FEAR FOR THE INNOCENCE OF THE CHILDREN, AS THEY CAN HARDLY TURN ON THE TELEVISION WITHOUT THE BOMBARDMENT OF THE DEADLY SINS, GLORIFIED IN OUR CULTURE!" Callie knew where this was going, and it wasn't good. "FOR, JUST THIS PAST EVENING, I WAS ENJOYING A WONDERFUL AND RIGHTEOUS SERIES ON ABC FAMILY! A NETWORK WHICH I ONCE BELIEVED TO BE WHOLESOME! BUT I HAVE BEEN PROVEN WRONG!"

At this the congregation cheers a group "No!" their pastor could never be wrong. Callie bites her lip, a nervous habit.

"IT IS TRUE! AND IT IS ALSO TRUE THAT OUR CULTURE IS GOING DOWN HILL FAST! FOR AS I ENJOYED A SIMPLE TIME OF ENTERTAINMENT, HOPING TO RELAX IN FRONT IF THE TELEVISION, I FELL WITNESS TO ADULTURY, SODDEMY, AND THE DREADED, HOMOSEXUALITY!"

The congregation, takes in a collection gasp, and all Callie can think to do is turn to her friend and mouth the words 'I am soooo sorry', but she feels it's already too late. Father Patrick is back to his spiel.

"THAT IS RIGHT! APPARENTLY SODOM AND GAMORA HAVE BEEN GIVEN THEIR OWN TIME SLOT! FOR, SET TO PREMIER WITHIN THIS VERY MONTH, IS A TELEVISION SHOW DEPICTING A FOSTER FAMILY, SOMETHING PURE AND BEAUTIFUL, STRANGERS TAKING IN UNWANTED CHILDREN, DOING THE LORD'S WORK, AND THIS SHOW HAS SOILED THE GOOD NAME OF ST. FOSTER HIMSELF! WHY YOU MAY ASK? FOR IT SHOW, NOT A MOTHER AND FATHER, OPENING THEIR HOME AND THEIR HEARTS TO THE CHILDREN OF GOD, BUT INSTEAD IT SHOWS TWO WOMEN, ACTING AS A MARRIED COUPLE, A SIN IN ITSELF, BUT THEY ARE SOMEHOW ALLOWED TO EXPOSE THEIR EVIL WAYS TO CHILDREN, CHILDREN WHO SAY THEY HAVE NOT INE, BUT TWO MOTHERS!"

Callie was mortified, she shrunk within herself, unable to move, she couldn't breathe, it was terrible, how could she have brought Arizona to this? She hated herself, the Father Patrick was just getting started.

"BUT THAT IS NOT WORST OF THIS DEBAUCHERY! THIS PROGRAM IS SOMEHOW BEING PRECEDED AS FAMILY PROGRAMMING!" Everyone starts to boo, like they're at a sporting event, not in the house of God. Callie closes her eyes. "THIS SHOW IS SENDING THE MESSAGE THAT HOMOSEXUALITY IS NOT ONLY ACCEPTABLE, BUT NATURAL! WHILE IN REALITY, WE ALL KNOW IT TO BE A DEPRAVED SIN AGAINST THE LORD!" And that's when Callie's eyes filled with tears, she hid it well, not wanting her family or even Arizona to see, her family was focused on the sermon as she wiped her eyes.

Biting her lip, to stop herself from laughing out loud at the irony of the situation. Rolling her eyes _. 'Of course I would come when he starts lecturing about this'_. Shaking her head, she turns her head to look at Callie, noticing that Callie was wiping her eyes, clearly hiding the fact that she was crying. Not knowing what to do, but knowing she wants to comfort Callie, let her know it is okay. She taps Callie's foot with her own, getting the other woman's attention.

The movement startled Callie, she jumped slightly in her seat, and took a deep breath, just trying to breathe, tears still in her eyes. She realized it was Arizona, she turned, expecting an angry woman next to her, expecting Arizona to storm out of the church, never to be seen again. But instead, there was Arizona, smiling at always, eyes bright like stars, she was, she was almost laughing. How? Why? What was happening? Was she listening to the same speech? Callie had been listening to Father Patrick her whole life, usually just rolling her eyes at his rants. But today? She felt like she was going to hell. How was she smiling? She tried to smile back, but the lump in her throat wouldn't let her.

Giving Callie a small smile, Arizona looks around her to see if any of the other Torres family members were paying attention, or if anyone else was paying attention, before looking back at Callie. Sticking her hand out hiding the action between their bodies. With her palm up, fingers spread out, she gives Callie a questioning look. Silently asking her to take her hand.

Callie looks around too, but no one is watching them, all eyes are on the pastor, and his words, the girls weren't listening anymore. Callie wiped her eyes again, breathing a little better, she put her hand in Arizona's, intertwining their fingers, and with that, Callie can feel her heart slow down and she can breathe. This is it. This is the worst of her family, Callie thinks, Arizona has seen it, and she still wants me. She actually smiles.

Squeezing the hand that's inside her own, her face breaks into a wide smile when she sees Callie smiling at her, mouthing _'You okay?'_ To the woman who was previously crying silently.

Callie sniffs, her eyes are drying, and she nods. She is okay, or, at least she will be.

* * *

 **AWE WASN'T THAT CUTE? Press that little blue button and review please? Reviews make us write faster! :)  
**


	5. Back to School

**HEY ALL! I am super happy that you guys like the fic! I just want to tell everyone that my rpper and I aren't dating! LOL! The next chapter is already being written! Hope you like!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING**

* * *

It was Monday morning, Callie was on her way to pick up Arizona so they could go to school. After church yesterday, she figured that she owed her, a ride was a good start. So Callie got up early, so that should could find the right outfit. It was the first time she had ever cared what she looked like for school. No skirt, no heels, nothing over the top. Her less than comfortable jeans, a tank top with lace trim, and nice sandals. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She's ready, she is ready to go get her girlfriend. "Girlfriend". She said it out loud and it felt real, but it also felt strange on her lips, a good strange. She might not be ready to kiss her in front of the whole school, or put a rainbow bumper sticker on her car, or even tell her parents. Maybe that was more of a Thanksgiving announcement? It didn't matter right now. She grabbed her keys and her backpack. All that mattered today was Arizona. She started up her car. _'Maybe I should go inside?'_ She thought as she pulled out of the drive way. _'She's met my family, should I meet hers?'_ The route to her house felt natural, as if she'd driven it a million times. _'She said she has a brother, I wonder if he knows? Are they that close? I thought Aria and I were close, but now I'm afraid to tell her anything.'_ That thought took up five blocks, and before she knew it, she was in front of Arizona's house. _'I'll do it._ ' She decided. She put the car in park, shut off the engine and got out. She was early, and Arizona wasn't ready yet. So when Callie knocked on the door, it was a tall, brown haired boy, eating an apple, who answered the door.

Callie stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Callie, Callie Torres. I'm here to pick up Arizona."

Tim eyed her up and down as he leaned against the door frame, smiling. He didn't take the hand or even say anything at first. He took a bite from the apple in his hand, trying not to laugh. Finally he swallowed and spoke, "So, you're the hot girl who made out with my baby sister at a house party?" Callie's eyes went wide, as if she had been caught in the act. "Don't worry," he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm just messing with you, come on in, she's getting dressed." Tim leads the silent struck girl in the house and yells for Arizona. "YO Tucson! Your girlfriends here!"

Quickly finishing up with putting her small amount of makeup and putting her hair up. Arizona looks at herself on the mirror, wearing one of her favorite shirts that says 'Donut talk to me' and her skinny jeans, before grabbing her backpack and slides her phone in her back pocket before yelling at her brother throughout the house, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" She shuts off her bedroom light before walking out of it.

"Hey, if our parents are going to give you a name like Arizona, then you better get used to crappy nicknames." Tim jokes, he leans back in his chair and puts his feet up on the table. "And by the way," he gestures to Callie, standing by the counter, looking awkward, "I approve. I highly approve." And he rises his eyebrows, and winking at her.

"Well I never asked if you approved, now did I?" Arizona smirks at her brother before looking over at Callie. "Hi." She says shyly.

"Hi," Callie smiles. "You're brother seems, um, nice."

"Don't let him fool you, he's a complete jerk" Arizona says punching her brother lightly on his shoulder while smiling at Callie.

Callie relaxes a little. "Well my sister is no prize either."

Tim sits up. "You have a sister? Is she hot? Is she single? Is she into dudes?"

Shaking her head, "Down Tim. You aren't dating Callie's sister"

"Yah, perv, she's only sixteen." Callie punches him lightly and smiles at Arizona. "So are you ready for school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" leaning down, giving Tim a half hug, "bye perv" liking the way it sounded, "that's going to be your new nickname."

"Ah, come on Phoenix!"

"Bye perv!" Callie calls as they leave, turning to Arizona. "I like it."

"I like it too!" Arizona laughs as she opens the door for Callie to exit her house.

They stroll towards Callie's convertible arm and arm, she has the top down today, "Beautiful weather for October, especially for Seattle, enjoy it while it lasts." She jokes as she opens the door for Arizona to get in.

"Thank you m'lady" laughing as she steps into the car.

Callie walked to her side and jumped over the door into the topless car, she wasn't self-conscious, not today, she was just happy. So she revved the engine and road off with a pretty blonde to school, but she imagined they were driving off into the sunset. _'Today is going to be a good day._ ' She thought. But she was wrong. When they got to school, there was a crowd by the cafeteria doors, they were all whispering and pointing and some were laughing. Callie pulled into a stall and put the top up before getting out. "What's going on?" She asked Arizona

"I have no idea" Arizona shrugs her shoulder, as she steps out of the car with her backpack over her right shoulder.

Suddenly a scrawny kid in handy down clothes sprints from the curb towards the two of them, Callie recognizes his immediately, and it is George. He's sweating, he's upset _. 'Wonder what the cheerleader did now?'_ Callie wondered. But as soon as George got to them, still a row of cars separating them from the crowd, he started speaking frantically. "Callie, Callie, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I just told Izzie, and then, and then I don't know what happened, but, but I am so sorry." Arizona looks at him with a puzzled look on her face and turns to Callie. So she grabs George by the shirt collar and lifts him up to his tip toes so he's looking her in the eyes. He finally shuts up.

"O'Malley, what are you sorry about? What did you do?" George looks like he's going to puke, or cry, maybe both, he's shaking, Callie gives him a jolt and he finally finds his tongue. He looks at both of the girls.

"I saw you guys, at the park, on Saturday. I saw you, kissing." Now it's Callie's turn to freak out, she puts George down and let's go of him, but he isn't done. "And well, I didn't know what to do, so I went to Izzie's, and we talked and," George looks at his feet. "I told her not to tell anyone, I don't know what happened."

Callie looks up, "What did happen George?" He opens his mouth to answer, but before he can, a voice comes from the crowd, catching all of their attention. "Hey look! The happy couple just pulled up!"

Looking at Callie, Arizona tries to read the woman in front of her. Trying to see if she was upset, angry, happy, sad, excited or any other emotion the woman could feel. Not being able to read Callie's face, she steps towards her, whispering "Calliope?" Reach out to put her hand on her shoulder but stopping before making the contact because she didn't know if she was allowed to touch her or not.

Callie almost freezes, she almost does, but fight or flight hits her, she has to decide. She thought she chose fight as she started walking, she thought she did. But as soon as she met the eyes of the people in the crowd, saw the judgement and disgust and hatred, all she could see was that look on her father's face, on her mothers, on her sisters. And she broke. She chose flight. And she ran. She passed by the people and to the doors, she sprinted through the cafeteria, picking up speed, she regretted the sandals now, wishing for her running shoes, but she didn't stop, not until she hit the locker rooms, and she went in. It felt strange, this was where she and Arizona had their first kiss. She sat on the bench and collapsed into her own lap, trying not to cry. When suddenly she hears someone in the next aisle, she thought she was alone, but there were three sophomore girls getting ready for gym class. They hear her and peak around the row of lockers at her, and then one of them, a thin brunette in pink shorts steps out. "I'm sorry, this is the girl's locker room, no lesbians allowed." Callie can't believe her ears. The other two girls had disappeared behind the lockers. _'This little brat can't be serious, can she? I've had a locker here since softball try outs the summer before freshman year, and now some underclassmen is kicking me out?_ ' Callie just stares at her. "You heard me, girls change in here, we don't need somebody staring at us, and it's like having a guy in here." Any other time, Callie would have stood up, got right up in this snot's face, and picked her up by the pony tail until she screamed. But today, she had no words, she didn't have an ounce of fight left in her. So she stood up to leave. But when she get to the double doors, she sees Arizona come in. _'She came after me?_ ' Callie didn't say anything.

Biting her lip, Arizona just stares at the woman in front of her _. 'How could this day get any worse?'_ Giving Callie a sad smile, "I..." Not knowing what to say, she shakes her head. "I'm so sorry" she finally breathes out.

Callie doesn't know what to say, what to do, her mind is going a mile a minute while her body hasn't moved, until finally she hears a locker slam behind and she doesn't want the younger girls to see her, so she leaves, pushing past Arizona and out the door, mumbling something about having to go and being late, not looking the girl that this morning she had called her girlfriend in the eye.

Standing in the locker room, Arizona looks up at the ceiling, placing her hand on her forehead, closing her eyes, she takes a few deep breathes to calm herself down. After her last calming breath she opens her eyes and turns around, opening the double doors to the locker room, before heading to her first hour class.

Placing her backpack down next to her desk, Arizona sighs as she plops down into her assigned seat. 'Three hours down, 5 to go' she thinks as she reaches down and takes out her math binder, ready to take notes on whatever fun lesson her teacher was going to do. But she hears none of it. She writes down whatever numbers her teacher is throwing up on the board but not really paying attention to it. Her mind was on Calliope, on how her... person... Has been purposely avoiding her. 'This is just like a week ago, like this weekend never happened'. Sighing loudly before the hour bell rang, moving to put her stuff back into her backpack, before the teacher walks up and gives her a piece of paper that changed her day from being extremely crappy, to being a bearable.

Running with her backpack, Arizona places both straps on her shoulders to make it easier to run. Getting weird glazes like she has all day, with the news of the 'new dyke' going around, but she honestly didn't care. Rounding the corner to the cafeteria, she quickly finds the table where her friends were sitting, slightly out of breath, Arizona quickly says "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"We all heard the news!" Henry said smirking at her, "you like chicks!"

Teddy steps on his foot beneath the table, trying to look like she didn't do anything as Henry grabs his foot and swears under his breath. "What's the good news Arizona?"

Grinning like a mad man, "I get to do my club!" She claps happily, "Webber just told me!"

Owen and Amelia were just sitting down as Arizona told them her news, "That's great Arizona!" Owen was trying to be supportive, especially after what he heard happened this morning.

"I know right?" Arizona says as she takes her sit next to Teddy. "You guys are going to join right?" Asking shyly, not looking up at them.

Teddy is the first to answer "Of course! We all will." She nudges Henry and gives a pleading look to Owen, Amelia is already smiling.

"Well duh" Amelia replies straight away.

"Ow, will you stop that?" Henry asks rubbing his arm, "Of course we all are, we are your friends"

Owen nods, his mouth full of lasagna, and gives a thumbs up, which makes Teddy roll her eyes. "Hey Amelia, think you could drag a few of those sibling along with you? We'll need to get the word out."

"Oh yeah." Amelia says smirking over at Arizona, "I'll pull the _'but don't you want to make your little sister happy'_ thing on Derek, he falls for it all the time" scoffing out loud, "he's such a softie"

Owens mouth is finally empty. "Think Derek will bring Mark and Addie? Cause if we can get that crowd things will fill up fast." As soon as the words hit the air he regrets them, wincing even before Amelia kicks him under the table, they all know who is included in 'that crowd'.

Taking it in stride, "It would be awesome to have them there" Arizona gives her friend a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, "The more the merrier"

Across the noisy cafeteria, Callie can't help but turn her head at the sound of Arizona's voice, she's happy _. 'That makes one of us.'_ She thinks. It had been a long day. After she basically abandoned Arizona, which she regretted, she went to put her backpack in her locker, only to find someone had written 'DYKE' on it in black Sharpie, along with a crude doodle of female genitalia. She couldn't even open it, deciding to just carry her bag with her. Down every hall and in every room she could feel it, their eyes on her. She could heard their whispers. Mark tried to tell her it was all in her mind, but she didn't believe him. Now it was lunch. She had planned to sit with Arizona and Teddy and all of them, but instead she followed Mark to their usual table, like every other day since they started there, which was even worse, everyone stopped talking as soon as she sat down. She knew they had just been talking about her, but she tried to just focus on her spaghetti. Until she saw Arizona run into the room, skipping the food line, with a smile on her face. She had to turn around. It wasn't even a minute and someone saw.

"What's wrong, Torres? Miss your little girlfriend?" The guy turned to snicker with his half-witted friends, but he was quickly interrupted by a roll flung directly at his face, hitting him square on the nose, Callie does have good aim. That's when a fight broke out, half the table slinging derogatory remarks in throw with the latest school rumors surrounding the girls, the other half defending their friend. Suddenly Mark threw his fists down on the table, getting everyone's attention. Mark was no small man, he stood 6' 1" at the age of 18, with broad shoulders and bulging muscles. But he was usually overlooked, and never described as 'Intimidating' or even overly 'tough', usually just seen as a lady's man and party boy. But when he hits that table and stands up, there is fire in his eyes.

"Hey jackass, if you or any of your dumb fuck friends touch my best friend, or her girlfriend, you answer to me." To Callie that was the last straw, it was all too much, she snapped.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!"

Looking at the commotion from across the way, Arizona looks at Callie just as she snaps. Hearing the words being yelled so that almost everyone could hear them, she looks away from the table with misty eyes, turning her gaze back to the table in front of her, "So I huh..." Stumbling over her words, shaking her head, "I was thinking that for the club members to get to know each other, there should be a 'team bonding' sort of thing. We used to do it all the time when I was on the basketball team" Arizona looks at everyone at the table, giving a smile, "The one that was the most fun for everyone, was the karaoke one. What do you guys think?"

"I don't have a very good voice" Amelia says, looking at the blonde, "but I can give it a try" shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh, yah, sounds like fun." Owen drops his head and concentrated on his lunch, afraid of the girls tears

"As long as I get to send time with this one" Henry says cocking his head towards Teddy, "I honestly don't care."

Teddy blushes at this. "I'll be there." She couldn't get the words out fast enough

"Great!" Arizona said a getting happier as they talk about the club more, "so I was think we could have it this Friday? At my house maybe?"

"No, with what went down this morning, I don't think giving out your home address is the best idea." Owen makes a face, its times like this that he looks like a big brother, the protective, understanding big brother. "How about over at the new Kids Club, Joe's? It's supposed to be pretty cool, plus the owner is friends with half the kids here, so it won't be hard to get people to go."

"Super!" Arizona claps again, "so Friday at Joe's at 5?"Placing her hands on the table in front of her, she pushes herself up. "I'm going to go think of more ideas" grabbing her backpack off the ground. "I'll see you guys later!" Standing up she walks away from the table.

Callie sees Arizona get up and leave the cafeteria, she wants to follow her, but she knows that if she gets up right now, every eyes will be on her and the whole school will be calling her a lesbian. So she stays glued to her seat. All she can do is let out a sigh of frustration. Then Mark leans over, whispering in her ear, so only she can hear him at the table. "Go after her Torres," Callie stares at him like he's insane. "Come on Callie, if I, the biggest cynic in Seattle can tell that you love her, than you love her. And if you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll call problems. Even if you're scared that it'll burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there." Callie didn't know what to say, but that was enough to get her out of her seat and up the stairs after Arizona.

Rounding the corner, Arizona decides to stop at her locker. Putting in her combination, she sighs. Opening it she looks through her locker before grabbing Anatomy book, before closing her locker.

"Hi Arizona!" Leah bustles through the hall towards the upperclassmen, who has no idea who she is.

"Hi?" Arizona says more in a question rather than a statement.

"I'm Leah!" Everything the girl says is an exclamation, she bounces on the balls of her feet, like a little kid, which she partially resembled, with her hair in a braid tied off with a pink ribbon which matched the nail polish on her own hands and on her feet as she was wearing sparkly pink flip flops, even her lip gloss was a bubble gum pink.

"Hi Leah, I'm Arizona Robbins" giving the girl a bright smile that shows off her dimples, "but you already know that"

"Yes I do! You are the new girl at school! And I hear that you are starting a new club! A Gay Straight Alliance! I want you to know that I think that is so cool, I am a big supporter." With the last sentence she dropped her voice, like she was telling a secret, as she stepped forward and put her hand on Arizona's arm.

"Well thank you" tilting her head to the side and giving her a smile before asking hopefully, "are you going to join the club?"

"Yah! Of course! And I will definitely be at the party Friday night! I can't wait!"

"I can't wait either! It's going to be super fun!"

Leah smiles wide, her hand still on Arizona's arm, she rubs her thumb back and forth. "Yah, super fun."

Arizona smiles looking down at the arm that her rubbing her shoulder, before looking up into the eyes of the other woman. "So uh... Which one are you? Gay or straight?"

The little girl giggles and blushes, adding more pink to her general look. "Well, that's, uh, a secret." She rolls her eyes with a smile on her face.

Arizona chuckles and shakes her head at the girl in front of her as she rolls her eyes.

Down the hall and around the corner, Callie sees them, Arizona and that freshman Leah Murphy, one of the many girls Alex had taken in the laundry room. _'What is she doing with her hand on Arizona? Giggling, smiling, they were flirting, what the hell?'_ It finally occurred to Callie that Arizona might consider them over. _'I can't let that happen. I have to win her back. But it will take more than just saying sorry, not after what I did in the cafeteria.'_ Then it hit her, a grand gesture, she needed to prove that she loved Arizona. Like Mark said, even if you're afraid, you got to say it. Callie got an idea, the GSA party at Joe's. Callie had to find a song. Arizona was going to love this.

* * *

 **ANDDD don't hate us! Review's make us write faster!  
**


	6. Karoke Night

**OKAY two updates in two days! Here's the chapter everyone is waiting for! lol alright so the songs that are in this fic aren't ours! but they are Title by Meghan Trainor and Reply cover done by Tyler Ward and Julia Sheer. They are edited to fit the fic but they basically follow the songs. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN THE SONGS!**

* * *

Glancing around the place, double checking that she has everything read and in place. The stage was set up with two microphones side by side, while there are tables set around it. "Thanks again for letting me set this up so last minute." Arizona says as she looks at the owner, who was standing near the counter.

"No problem," Joe is behind the counter, cleaning the soda fountain. "The kids are always hanging out here anyway, so I'm happy to have karaoke and help your club. It's about time that that school got a little more rainbow in it." He offered Arizona a smile, seeing how nervous she was

"With all the crap I have been getting this week, I agree 110%" sitting down across from him at the counter.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, my boyfriend said he was going to come by later, wanted to see the 'gay club' and help out."

"Oh yeah no problem" Arizona said smiling, "I can't wait to meet him"

Pulling on the arm of her sister, Amelia sighs, "Come on, it's not going to be that bad"

"Fine. Fine, for your friends I'll be nice. But if you try to get me on stage, or if you put a microphone in my face, I am out of here." Liz was looking around, no one was there yet, except for a blonde girl and the big guy behind the counter.

"Thank you" Amelia smiled, "You're the best sister ever"

"I know." Liz takes a seat, two down from the blonde, letting Amelia be a buffer for her. "Now introduce me."

"Okay jeez." Turning away from her sister, "Arizona Robbins, this is my sister Liz, Liz this is Arizona Robbins"

"Hello, nice to meet you" Arizona smiles, "Thanks for coming tonight. It means a lot"

"No problem. Nice to meet you." Liz puts out her hand to shake. "So are you the lesbian she Amelia told us about?"

"Liz!" Amelia quickly turns around to glare at her sister, "I told you to be nice!"

"It's alright" smiling at Liz, "yes, I am the lesbian she has told you about"

"Amelia, it's not like it's an insult, I'm being nice. Lesbians are nice. Are you a lesbian? Because if you are I support you. But you should tell Owen." Liz just smiles and turns to Joe. "Now, can I please get a Diet Coke, no ice?"

While Joe is getting the drink Owen speaks, making the three girls jump a little, none of them having heard him come in. "Tell me what exactly Elizabeth?" He insisted on using her full name, if only to see her crinkle her brow. He smiles at her pouting face and walks around her to the girls, kissing the top of Amelia's head. "Hey sweetie. Hi Arizona, you ready?"

"Hi" Amelia says blushes a little.

"Hey Owen! Thanks for coming. And yes I am totally ready! Tonight's going to be awesome"

"Great, Teddy's on her way, she has to pick up Henry."

"Ok cool!" Turning back to Amelia, "Your brother is coming right?"

At that moment Derek came in, holding the door for Addison, letting the bell above the door ring for all of them to hear as the red head walks in dressed like it's a fashion show, followed by Mark.

"We're all here, and I talked some guys from the team into coming too." Mark takes a seat next to Liz, smiling at her. "And I invited some ladies to come as well." Liz rolls her eyes and gets up to go to the restroom.

"Super! Thanks for coming guys" Arizona smiles wide at the people that just showed up, turning to Addison, "Is Callie coming?"

"Um," she bits her lipstick red lip. "Yah, she told Mark she was coming. She's just coming by herself." Addison walks over to Arizona, trying to be helpful. "Are you okay sweetie? I mean, after Monday and everything."

Sighing and looking down at the counter in front of her, "uh, yeah I guess" shrugging her shoulders, "I just wish Callie will talk to me, yeah now?"

Mark leans forward on his stool, past Amelia and Owen. "Relax Goldie Locks, she's gonna be here." And he gives her a knowing smile.

"Okay?" Arizona says giving Mark a strange look, looking down at her watch. "4:55, how long do you think I should wait before starting the karaoke?" She asked the whole group.

Teddy bursts in, full of energy and ready for the party to start. "I say go for it girl!" She holds the door for Henry, who can't keep up with the ball of energy. "Come on Amelia, you can me? 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'?" Teddy doesn't wait for an answer, simply pulls Amelia away from Owen and they head for the stage.

"Okay" Amelia says, willing being pulled.

"I guess they are going to start now" Arizona says chuckling to herself.

After Teddy and Amelia belted out their song, the place started to fill up. Arizona was proud to see such an array of individuals. Half of the football team was there on Derek's invitation. Addison had brought the entire student government. There were at least a dozen girls fawning over Mark. And thanks to the quick spread of word at Seattle Grace Mercy West High school, the place was packed. But the one person that Arizona had spent her night looking for, hadn't seen to shown up yet. So Arizona sits at a table down front, concentrating on her root beer float, Amelia on one side of her and Addison on the other. They're making eye contact over Arizona's slump back, both trying to nudge the other to say something to her. It's Addison that finally speaks up. "Um, Arizona, sweetie, the party is a success, and it seems the GSA will have plenty of support. You should be happy. Be happy. Why aren't you happy?"

"I am happy" Arizona says giving Addison a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Nodding her head as if trying to convince herself, "Yeah I'm happy. Extremely happy"

"She'll come, Arizona, I know she will. Especially if she told Mark she would. Those two are thick as thieves. She'll be here. Promise."

"How about you go sing a song?" Amelia says sitting up straighter, "to get your mind off her?"

"Yeah okay" Arizona stands up. And walks over to the stage. Looking over the list of songs to sing, before smirking and taking the mic on her hands.

Taking the mic and placing it in front of her mouth before she starts to sing.

 _If you want my love_

 _You gotta do what it does_

 _If you want these sweet like sugar Gucci lips_

 _You gotta give it up_

Amelia and Addison exchange another glance, both wondering if it had been the best idea to get her up on stage, as she chose a song akin to breakups, both at least happy it was an upbeat one.

More and more people were listening to her now, there was power in her voice. Derek and Owen joined their girlfriends at the table to watch Arizona, no one could take their eyes off of her

 _Don't call me "boo"_

 _Like you're some kind of ghost_

 _If you don't want me seeing other girls_

 _Well, here's what you need to know_

Mark wonders back by the coat racks, where a nervous girl stands, watching everything, and hiding in the corner.

 _Yo... Said I'm special kinda woman,_

 _I'm loving what you got, but I'm hating what you doing, yup,_

 _Gotta understand that I'm looking for woman who can get up on a bike..._

 _Look Ma, no hands!_

 _You gotta show me off, off_

 _But you embarrassed?_

 _If that's the case I'm long gone._

 _You gotta treat me like a trophy, put me on a shelf,_

 _Or call me something else_

"Are you ready?" Mark looks like he's talking to a coat rack the way Callie is hiding, luckily all eyes are on Arizona.

 _Or gimme that title, title,_

 _Come on gimme that title, title,_

 _Better give me that title, title,_

 _Come on gimme that title, title"_

As the music fades, Callie bites her lip, her hands are shaking, she has been sitting in her car since 4:30, not knowing if she would be able to do this. But being here, in this moment, hearing Arizona up on stage, and the emotions in her words as she sung one of the newest pop songs, Callie knew she had to, for her.

The crowd is still a twitter about the beautiful performance when Mark gives Joe a five to dim the lights. Suddenly a spotlight hits the stage, no one has any idea what's going to happen. And then, from the darkness, Callie Torres steps into the light.

She swallows hard as she slips her guitar strap over her head, she can feel her heart beat in her ears, her palms are sweating and she has an urge to run, she almost does, again. But then, in the front row, there she is. And the rest of the world just melts away. She puts her hands in place and clears her throat into the mic, her mouth is dry, but she doesn't care. "This song is dedicated to the amazing, intelligent, beautiful woman who put all of this together. And I hope that she will forgive me." And with that, the house is silent, and she plucks the first string and opens her mouth.

Hearing the voice of the woman she's been wanting to see all night, Arizona head quickly shoots up. Quickly noticing that the lights were dimmed. Her eyes readjusting to the lights before the first few lyrics came for the girl on stage

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head_

 _That I can't keep out_

 _Got me singin' like_

 _Na na na na everyday_

 _It's like my IPod's stuck on replay-ay yeah_

"Oh my god" Arizona whispers to herself, placing her hand over her mouth. Everyone smiles, finally seeing Arizona happy.

 _I remember the first time we met_

 _You were across the way with your friends_

 _I was scared to approach you, but then you can closer_

 _Hopin' you would give me a chance_

 _Who would have ever knew_

 _That we would ever be more than friends_

 _We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules_

 _Like a song played again and again_

The words flow effortlessly from her lips, her hands are steady, Callie has never been this comfortable in front of a crowd before. But that was because, in her mind, she wasn't in front of a crowd, she wasn't on stage, it was just her and Arizona, their eyes were locked and nothing else mattered.

 _That girl, like somethin' off a poster_

 _That girl, like a dime they say_

 _That girl, like a gun to my holster_

 _She's running through my mind all day, yeah  
_

Biting the inside of her check, Arizona try's to control her emotions. No one has ever sang her a song before, and it's getting to her. Breaking eye contact for a second to look up at the ceiling, blinking a few times to get the tears out of her eyes, then returning her eyes to watch the woman on stage.

 _See you been all around the school_

 _Not once did you leave my mind_

 _We text on the phone, till night in the morn_

 _Girl you really change my life_

 _Doin' things I never do_

 _I'm on stage singing things she likes_

 _We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules,_

 _Someday I'm gonna make it alright  
_

Callie sees the smile as she sings the chorus again, and she can feel it, it is working. Arizona is going to forgive her.

The song picks up the beat and Callie starts to sing faster

 _She lookin lovely as always_

 _There's nothing more lovely yeah_

 _Have me singing this melody for days_

 _Cause of her_

 _Some sort spell she had me under_

 _What is this magic?_

 _She truly added this world_

 _What I mean?_

 _My is heart is gone_

 _Intergalactic_

 _She must have taken aim_

 _When she sang that far settled_

 _She had me fallin in love_

 _And she showing whats the instrumental_

 _Now she's all I think of, when she got this song playing on shuffle_

 _If I could sing you to you I would sing you a melody_

 _Huh-_

 _But probably not as beautifully_

 _It's the thought that counts_

 _It's whenever you're around_

 _I found myself singing on key, like- like-_

The song slowly dies out after the chorus is repeated. Whipping her eyes, Arizona stands and starts clapping her hands. Smiling brightly at the woman on stage.

The lights come up, and now that the music has ended and she can see the audience, the butterflies suddenly reappear in Callie's stomach, so she drops her gaze and quickly exits the stage, but as soon as she feels out of everyone's attention, she turns to see the only girl whose opinion she cares to hear. She takes off the guitar. "Arizona, I..."

Not letting her finish her sentence, Arizona quickly leans forward placing her lips on the other woman's. Her hands move to Callie's waist. Closing her eyes, she almost let's herself deepen the kiss, almost. Realizing where they were, Arizona's eyes quickly open and widen, moving fully away from Callie, "I'm sorry... I got carried away... I shouldn't have done that... I'm so sorry"

"Don't be." Callie pulls her back, their lips find one another effortlessly. After the previous week, Callie decided, no more hiding, no more lies, no more being afraid. She was going to love this woman. She is going to kiss her in front of crowds, she is going to hold her hand in public, and she is going to say it. "I love you."

"Really?" Arizona pulls away to look the girl in the eye. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do, I love you. And that does scare me. But I can't not say it. I don't want to be without you. I don't want to be with anyone else. And I definitely don't want to see you flirting with other girls because it makes me want to brake their bones. Arizona Robbins, I love you."

Swallowing hard, "I..." Closing her eyes, which in doing so allows a tear to run down her cheek, reaching up she wipes the tear away, opening her eyes, before whispering "I love you too"

Callie can't help but to kiss her again. And as they stand there, lips locked like an old movie, suddenly they hear cheering and whistling. They break their embrace to turn and see that all of their friends are no more than five feet away, having heard everything.

Chuckling and shaking her head at their friends, she leans into Callie's side, biting her lip nervously, "Is this okay?" Pointing to all their friends, "All of them knowing?"

Callie looks around, at everyone, all of her friends. And then she looks at Arizona. "Yes, it's okay."

"You sure?" Looking up into Callie's eyes. "You're not going to freak out and yell 'she's not my girlfriend' whenever someone mentions me?" Arizona asks with a smirk on her face, trying to shrug it off like it didn't mean anything, but really she was still slightly upset.

Callie smiles, quickly turns away from Arizona, leaving her standing in the spot she was just a second ago, to the confusion of everyone, she then proceeds to step onto a chair and then a table. All eyes are on her again, she can feel the butterflies again, but is able to instead focus on her heart. "Ladies and gentlemen, Arizona Robbins is my girlfriend! Deal with it!"

Laughing, she shakes her head at her ridiculous girlfriend. _'Girlfriend'_ Arizona thinks to herself, _'finally_ '. Walking over to the stage, she sticks her hands out to the Callie off the stage, "You're ridiculous" she speaks into Callie's ear, so that only she can hear.

"Yah, but you love me." Callie steps down with her girlfriends help, and sweeps her into yet another kiss, the beginning of many. "So get used to it."

* * *

 **As always reviews make us update faster! So review pretty please? We hope you liked it!**


	7. The Weekend

**Alright guys so this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! But I update with bad/sad news for you guys. I am said to have to say that we wont be able to update as often as we normally have been able to for three reasons.**

 **1\. Both my role player and I are in college now, so we spend most our days in class and doing homework and studying,**

 **2\. Both my role player and I ave jobs, I recently got my first job so I'm excited!**

 **3\. We live in different time zones, so when is 10:00pm for me its 12:00am for her.**

 **So we aren't going to be as active as we were, I'm so sorry. But on other news we have the next few chapters planned out, we just need to put it into the story! Enjoy the story :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Stepping out of her jeep, before grabbing her purse and phone, checking the time to see it was 11 _'I should be quiet'_ she thinks as she steps up to the door. Putting the key into the lock on the door, she turns the key to the right. Smiling as she remembers the events of the day. Stepping into the house, she closes the door with her back as she sighs and rests her body against it. Smiling wide so that her teeth show she closes her eyes and rests her head against her front door.

"Home a little late, aren't we sweetie?" The voice was Barbara Robbins, who sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. A second cup sat at the empty chair beside her. "I made chamomile, your favorite."

Opening her eyes quickly, she jumps at the voice of her mother, "You scared me half to death" placing her hand over her heart she walks towards the kitchen, taking a seat across from her mother. "Thanks mom!"

"So, are you going to tell me what has been keeping you out late every night this week and why you have been even bubblier than usual? Though I feel that it's the same answer for both, and rather who than what." She took a sip of her tea, waiting for her daughter to answer her.

"Well I..." Looking down at the table, "I... Um..." Biting her lip to calm her nerves down, "I met someone" smiling down at the table, at the mention of Callie.

The mother smiled proudly. "What's her name?"

Playing with a spot on the kitchen table, "Calliope Torres." Looking back up at her mom, "but she likes to be called Callie"

Barbara stood up to refill her mug from the kettle on the stove. "Tell me more. How did you meet? What grade is she? What family does she have?"

"We met the first day of school. Remember the girl Teddy, I was telling you about?" Watching her mother as she refills her mug.

"Oh yes, the girl who showed you around and helped with your club!" She sat back down, happy to hear about her daughter's life.

"Yeah! Her! She didn't only showed me around, she introduced me to a few of her friends and Calliope was one of them." Smiling at her, "And so we kind of flirted with each other, then I kissed her."

Barbara couldn't help but giggle, as if she were back in school herself. "That's so sweet." She looked around. "But we should quiet down, the boys are asleep. Now tell me why it's taken so long for you to tell me about this girl? Usually as soon as you make googly eyes with a girl you come skipping home singing."

"Well..." Looking down at the table again. "It's not that simple this time mom. She's not really as open with her sexuality as I am." Looking back up quickly, "But she's amazing mom. She's really sweet and kind. And she took me to see ducks!" Her smile quickly turns mad, "but then a damn duck interrupted our moment and now I hate duck!" Crossing her arms over her chest, she lets her body fall back into the chair, resting her back on the chair.

"So is she out of the door? Or whatever it is you kids say."

"Out of the closest?" Chuckling at her mother, she sighs as she seats up straight again. "Yes and no"

Barbara's face turns from excitement to concern. "What exactly do you mean Arizona?"

"Well to the school, basically everyone who was at Joe's tonight, she's out of the closet. But to her parents and sister. She's still in the closet. Her family is super Catholic, and she's afraid of what they are going to do when they find out"

"Oh sugar," Barbara grabs her daughter's hand. "You were worried before you came out, but we have reacted pretty well if I do say so myself. Maybe she just needs to put a little more faith in her family."

"I don't know" scrunching her face as she remembers when she went to church with the girl's family, "They are pretty against the whole idea of liking the same sex."

Barbara let's out a heavy sigh. "Arizona, are you sure about this? Dating someone who can't even tell her family about you?"

"Mom I understand your concern, but I can't say I can't date her because of that" Arizona looks up at her, "It wouldn't be fair to pressure her into telling her parents. I know it never helped me when someone pressured me. I just got to be supportive and be there for her when she is ready"

"But when will she be ready? If you two are out at school, word will spread fast enough, her parents will find out. And take it from me, it won't be good if they find out from the neighbor lady or the bag boy at the grocery store. She should tell them."

"I don't know when she will be ready." Sighing she looks down at the table again. "It's completely and totally up to her, I'm not going to pressure her into telling her parents when she doesn't feel like it." Getting a little frustrated at her mom, "What she did today was a huge step!"

Barbara smiles, seeing that she's getting upset she lets her daughter change the subject. "What did she do?"

"She sang to me" pointing to herself, "in front of a lot of people. Then she proceed and called me her girlfriend in front of them" getting the goofy smiles on her face again, she whispers, "I'm her girlfriend"

Barbara couldn't help but smile, the proud mother, a role that fit her well. "Well than, you will have to invite your girlfriend to supper. How about tomorrow night?" She was already planning the menu in her mind.

"Uh..." Shaking her head, "I don't know if that's going to be a good idea mom"

"What's going on in here?" The Colonel asks as he walks around the table, kisses Arizona on the head, before doing the same to his wife, before taking a seat next her.

"You're daughter just got home." Barbara says as she gets up to pour her husband his own cup of tea.

"Thanks darling" taking the cup his wife handed to him, turning to look at his daughter "How was the karaoke?"

"It was really really fun" smiling at her father.

"Her girlfriend sang her a song." Her mother said casually, just letting her knew information hang in the air.

"Mom!"

"Girlfriend?" Turning to look at back at his wife, asking her to explain.

"I told her to invite her over for dinner tomorrow." Barbara just sips her tea, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Mom stop talking!"

"I want her invited over so your mother and I could met this girl of yours" looking at his daughter.

"But dad I..."

"What does she like, I'll make whatever she wants." Barbara smiles, thinking of what to buy at the store.

"Mom I honestly don't think it's a good idea to invite her over here and have dinner..."

"I want her invited over so your mother and I could met this girl of yours" he states more firmly.

Looking at her mom for help, but receiving none, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing, "Fine."

Barbara smiles victoriously. "Good, now what am I making?"

"I have to ask her" Arizona glares over at her mother, knowing exactly what she did.

"Fine. But tell me early enough so I have time to get to the store." She stands and starts gathering the teacups. "Now you two get to bed, it's nearly midnight."

"I'll ask her tomorrow" standing up, "Goodnight mother. Goodnight dad" giving them both a hug before running up stairs to get ready for bed.

 _ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA_

The next morning Arizona nervously walks up to Callie's front door, she raises her hand to knock. Knocking on the door three times before stepping back and putting her hands in her back pocket. Waiting for the door to open.

It was Aria who opened the door, still in her pajamas which consisted of pink short shorts and a white tank top, complete with furry pink slippers. "Good morning." She smiled slyly as she leaned against the door frame.

"Good morning" smiling at the sister of her girlfriend, "Is your sister home?"

"Yah, we were eating breakfast. What are you doing here so early?"

"I uh..." Looking around, not making eye contact, "I need to talk to her"

Aria shifts, blocking the doorway. "About what?"

"About..." Dragging out the word,"...Something" standing on her tippy toes, obviously nervous.

"You know, I might not go to that high school anymore, but that doesn't mean that I don't go to the same parties or hear all the gossip." She looks Arizona up and down, letting the implication of her words hang in the air between the two of them.

Finally making eye contact, Arizona eyes go wide, "You mean...?"

"Yah."

"And you're...?"

"Don't worry, I know how to keep a secret. Honestly you seem better than Mark or Alex. George looked like a little puppy, but he turned out to be a cheating bastard. Honestly I don't care what tickles Calliope's fancy, most guys like a little girl on girl. But trust me, you do not what Mamí and Papí to find out. They almost kicked me out for this thing." She pivoted and pointed to the tattoo of a humming bird on her shoulder. "So it might not be in your best interest to be coming around here at these hours."

"I just really need to talk to her. And I wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible." Replying the words Aria said to her, "Wait Alex?"

Aria's eyes went wide, realizing what she had said. "Oh, um, I'll get Callie." She turned around, heading for the kitchen.

Watching Aria walk away with a confused face. _'What just happened?'_ She asks herself.

Before a minute can pass Callie comes running from the kitchen, barefoot in pajama bottoms and a basketball jersey. "Arizona, hi."

"Alex?" Arizona cocks her head to the side as she looks confused.

"Did you come over to my house at 8 am to confront me about a guy I slept with last year?" Callie looks confused.

"Hold up wait! You slept with him?" Turning around angrily, walking down the steps.

Callie follows her out, closing the door behind her. "Wait," she grabs Arizona's arm. "Tell me what is going on here."

"You slept with Alex Karev?" Allowing Callie to turn her around. Shaking her head, "Argument for another time. That's not why I came here." Suddenly become nervous again.

"Okay, okay. So, why are you here? I thought we were good, after last night and everything. What's going on?"

"Don't hate me?" Giving Callie a small smile.

"I could never hate you."

Beginning to pace in front of Callie with her gaze on the floor, "Okay okay...so last night I got home and was extremely happy" looking at Callie with a smile, "like extremely happy" looking back down at the floor Arizona continues, "and I didn't think that any one was awake, but then apparently my mom was and she asked me what got me so happy" pauses to take a breath, "and so I told her about you and about what you did last night, and about how you're not so sure about your sexuality, and then she got all worried" rubbing her hands nervously together, "that's not important. Anyway...so then my mom said that she wanted to have you over for dinner, and I told her I don't know if that's a good idea. But then my father walked in and my mother decided that, that moment was the moment she couldn't keep her big mouth shut and she told him that I had a girlfriend" looking back up at Callie, "and so he said that he wants me to bring you over for a family dinner so you can meet my parents and you really can't say no to my father... And I..." Sighing before whispering "don't hate me"

Callie chuckles a little. "Arizona, if you can handle the hate speech at church last Sunday, I think I can handle family dinner."

"I know that it's a lot to ask and I just don't want you to feel..." Arizona leans back to look at Callie, "Wait did you just say yes?"

"Yah, you've met my family, I should meet yours." Callie smiles, happy to be off the subject of Karev.

"And your 100% sure you don't mind going?"

"I don't mind at all. And by the way, I meant it, I could never hate you."

Smiling at her with a smile that shows off her dimples, "I could never hate you either." Remembering what her mom asked her to do, "oh and my mom what's to know what your favorite meal is. She's going to make it for you"

Callie laughs. "Um, I like sandwiches?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"What kind of sandwiches?" Arizona smirks, standing on her tippy toes.

"Tell your mom that whatever she makes will be great."

"Okay super!" Grabbing Callie hand, "So tomorrow? Is that okay? Or is it too soon? Because if it's too soon, we can wait till next weekend"

"No, no, it's fine, whenever."

"Okay!" Smiling at her, "Thanks I owe you one"

"Let's just call it even for church." She laughs, glad that everything was happy again, but she kept looking around, wondering if the neighbors were watching them.

Sighing, Arizona let's go of Callie's hand, trying not to look upset, still smiling wide, "Oh! And don't think you got off the hook for not telling me that you slept with the guy who almost forced himself on me"

Callie tries to open her mouth with an excuse, but all she can think of is, "It was over a year ago"

"How did it even happen though?"

"Well, like everything else, it was at Meredith's." She sat down on the stoop, inviting Arizona to sit next to her. Which reminded her of the last Grey party she had been at. "The last week of school sophomore year, we had just won the championship for softball, I pitched a no hitter." Callie smiled, remembering her victory. "So the party was celebrating. And well, like every other girl in school, I found myself in the laundry room with Alex." She looked at her feet, barefoot, like at the party, she didn't want to look at Arizona.

"So it was just one time?" Arizona asks bumping the other girl's foot getting her to look up, instead of taking the girls hand, remembering where they were, "There wasn't any feelings between you too?"

Callie blew air out her noise, laughing. "God no, Karev is a scumbag."

"Okay good" smiling again. "But I still don't like the fact that he got to see you naked." Her smile quickly turns into a disgusted face as she shivers at the thought.

The girls giggle and then Callie smiles at Arizona. "Well... we could make it even."

"Really?" Smiling flirtatiously, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"My parents are leaving Friday morning for Miami, uncle Burto's surprise birthday party. Aria plans on spending the weekend at her boyfriend's apartment. And Mamí gave the staff the weekend off. So I will be all alone in this big empty house." Callie smiles, leaning towards Arizona, and winks.

"That's a real shame." Arizona bits her lip, "what are you planning on doing in this big" leaning forward a little, "empty" placing her hand casually on Callie's knee, "house?" She turns her head to the side.

Callie blushes, looking around as if they were about to be caught. "Would you like to, uh, come over?"

Squeezing the knee in her hand once before standing up, "Maybe" smiling down at the woman, "So see you tomorrow night?"

"Yah, yah, I'll be there." She stands up, she wants to kiss Arizona goodbye, even hug her, but she was afraid of someone seeing. So she waved goodbye to her girlfriend before going back inside.

 _ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA_

Across town, Teddy was in her room, struggling over her biology homework, contemplating calling Henry for 'help', even though he was worse than she was at this stuff, she just wanted to hear his voice. But before she could even reach for the phone, it was ringing. 'Could that be him?' She smiled to herself. But when she looked at the screen she couldn't help but frown for a second before answering. "Oh, hey Arizona, what's up?" She tried not to sound disappointed, but it showed just a little in her voice.

"What if my family doesn't like her? Or she doesn't like my family?" Arizona says through the phone, "What if she realizes that being with a girl isn't want she wants and she decides to go back to guys? What if-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down girl. Now what is going on?"

Sighing loudly, "My parents want to meet Callie"

"Wow, big step." Teddy is walking around her room, playing with her stuff while she spoke.

"I know!" Flopping onto her bed loudly and staring up at the ceiling of her room, "And what if my parents don't like her? Or she doesn't like my family? What if she goes running for the hills before I can even say 'I'm sorry'?"

"Relax. Relax. It's going to be fine. Callie loves you, and love means putting up with each other's crazy ass families."

"But what if she realizes that she doesn't want to be with a girl? That she would rather be with a guy who has... A ya know? What if love isn't enough?" Pausing for a second before thinking of another, "what if-"

"Okay, Arizona, you need to breath." Teddy takes a few deep breaths over the phone, Arizona doing the same. "Better?"

"I guess" taking a few more deep breaths, "distract me okay? If I'm not distracted then I'm going to get nervous again and... My mind won't shut up. So distract me"

"I kissed Henry."

"You did what?" Arizona almost yells into the phone.

"Yah, last night. At the party. I kissed him and now we're dating. Like, officially." Teddy couldn't help but smile when she talked about Henry.

"Really? OMG tell me everything"

"Well, it was when Callie was up on stage, singing to you. And all I could think was 'If she can get up there and say that stuff to another girl in front of half of the school, then why am I so afraid to tell a guy that I like him?' So I went up to the bar and I just kissed him. And he kissed me back."

"And how was the kiss?" Arizona says teasingly, "Was it everything you ever dreamed of?"

"Yes." Teddy breathed out, falling back on her bed. "And he asked me out for next weekend."

"Where is he taking you?" Smirking to herself, "to his bedroom?"

"Shut up!" She says jokingly. "He's not that kind of guy. He's taking me to that Chinese restaurant across the lake, so we're going to take the ferry. It's going to be so romantic!" She squealed like a little girl.

"Then he's taking you to his bedroom?" Arizona says before dropping the sarcastic tone in her voice. "I'm really happy for you Teddy! You finally did what I told you to do, what? Two weeks ago?"

"What can I say? You two inspired me."

"Awe I inspired you!"

"And if I can draw the courage to kiss Henry, then you can relax when it comes to Callie. Remember, it's not like you're her first ever," she paused, looking for the right words. "Lesbian experience."

"But she thinks that her first 'lesbian experience' as you put it, was a one-time thing" Arizona says sadly.

"Thought. She thought that. Obviously she has changed her mind. Because she calls you her girlfriend."

"For now" Arizona says bitterly.

"Don't say that."

"Once she meets my family, she's going to go running for the hills, I know it. It happened with the last one"

"Well... just try to give Callie some slack."

"I know." Sighing, "I have to trust that she will stay right? I have to trust her. That's what being in a relationship is. Your right"

"I know I am." Teddy smirks to herself. "And I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I know. Thanks for letting me rant to you."

"Any time sugar."

"So it's getting late, I should probably go. I have a big day tomorrow"

"Good luck, just try to relax."

"Thanks Teddy"

 _ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA_

Today is the day. It's Sunday. _'I made it through Church with Reverend Hate Speech. I can make it through this.'_ Callie kept saying that, over and over, like a mantra. She was trying to psych herself up. _'It was like before a big game'_. The thought made her chuckle, which almost broke some of the tension as she was alone in her room, but not quite. Just like whenever she was with Arizona, she changed outfits multiple times. She was examining the seventh and current one in the mirror. Jeans didn't seem right. She ripped the outfit off, throwing it in the pile in the corner with the other six outfits that just weren't right. _'I made it through Church with Reverend Hate Speech. I can make it through this.'_ A dress felt too fancy, like she was going to church. She didn't want to wear a skirt. Dress pants? She dug through her closet and found a black pair. She put on a purple blouse. _'I look like I'm going to the end of season awards banquet.'_ Which was one of the only times that she voluntarily dresses up. So maybe it would work for meeting her girlfriend's parents. "Girlfriend" the word made her smile, it still felt strange. She never called Erica her girlfriend. Arizona was the first. So she wanted to make a good impression. _'I made it through Church with Reverend Hate Speech. I can make it through this.'_ She looked in the mirror again. _'This is it. No more changing._ ' Lucky number 8. She adds a pair of nice black flats. Heels were out of the question. Not after last time. Besides, she didn't want to be wobbling in front of Arizona's family, they would probably think she was drunk. _'I made it through Church with Reverend Hate Speech. I can make it through this.'_ It was almost time to leave. She adds a silver necklace, the heart shaped locket that Bisabuela had given her for her quinceanera. That way if they asked she would have a story, something nice to say, to break the ice. _'I made it through Church with Reverend Hate Speech. I can make it through this.'_ That was it. No more changing, no more looking in the mirror, no more thinking. She took and deep breath and walked out the door.

The drive went quickly. Her mind was a flurry. She just looked up and she was in front of Arizona's house. From her driveway to there was a complete blur. Her muscles were stiff and her mouth felt like cotton. She was afraid to go to the door. The house lights were on. So was the light above the front door. They were expecting her. She had to go in. She had to. She unbuckled. She opened her door. She locked the car behind her, throwing the keys in her purse as she walked. One foot in front of the other. 'I made it through Church with Reverend Hate Speech. I can make it through this.' She liked her lips, wishing she had her chap stick. _'Just breathe.'_ She knocked on the door.

The door opened, filling the small porch with light before someone filled the door frame. It was Tim. "What's up Cinderella?" He smiled. He's what Callie imagined a big brother should be. Protective, strong, funny. She liked him, she wanted him to like her.

"Hey perv. Nice to see you again." She felt herself relax, meeting Tim hadn't been so bad, and she could do this.

Tim turned, yelling over his shoulder. "Hey Tucson! Your girlfriend's here!" And then he turned back to Callie, still blocking the door, "You are her girlfriend, right?" It was quite, so only she could hear him. And like that she was stiff as a board and she could feel her hands sweating.

"I..." But before she could answer or explain, Mrs. Robbins was at the door.

"Callie! Come in, come in. Tim, get out of the door, you're being rude." She ushered Callie inside while wiping her hands on her apron. _'She looks like a mother.'_ Was Callie's first impression. Not just a mom, but a mother. Someone who bakes cookies and goes to your soccer games and sings lullabies. Callie went to shake her hand but Barbara pulled her into a hug.

Rushing to finish getting ready, Arizona looks at herself in the mirror on more time, before hurrying out her bedroom door. Taking the steps two at a time, before coming face to face with her mom hugging Callie. "Mom you can let go of Callie now" she says in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Oh, take a chill pill child." Her eyes shoot between the girls. "I'll let you introduce her to your father. My biscuits are almost done. Dinner in 10 minutes." And with that she scooted back into the kitchen, a smile on her face, pleased with her daughters' choices.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head at her mother behind her back, "We will be in a minutes" turning her head towards her brother, "Give us a minute perv?" Not waiting for her brother to answer, she pushes his shoulder lightly, not giving him a choice, "Thanks!" Finally turning towards her girlfriend, Arizona smiles wide, "Hi" she says shyly.

"Hi." Callie smiles, feeling comfortable again. Her nerves were like a roller-coaster. "You're mom seems nice. Really nice."

"Yeahhhh..." Arizona drags out the word, "She is" tilting her head to the side a little before looking Callie up and down. "You look beautiful, as always"

"Thanks, you look great." She smiled, looking at Arizona made things easier. She just had to look at her.

"What in this?" Glancing down to her skinny jeans, and her flowing shirt that was a little see through so she wore a black undershirt with it.

"You look beautiful." Callie said it. She always looked beautiful. Even in skinny jeans. Just like in the Sunday dress. She looked like an angel.

Blushing, Arizona looks down at the floor, "Thanks" looking back up at her, stepping a little closer. "Are you nervous?" Taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Callie looked around, making sure that any family members were out of earshot before dropping her voice to a whisper and leaning towards Arizona. "Hell yes."

Taking a deep breath, giving her a concerned face, "I wish I could say that everything is going to be fine, but I honestly don't know what's going to happen in there" stepping forward again, "but..." Reaching out she takes Callie's hand in her own, "I can tell you that I will be right next to you the whole time." Squeezing her hand, "if you need me, I'll be right there."

"Okay. Okay." She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I made it through Church with Reverend Hate Speech. I can make it through this." She smiles at Arizona. "Now, introduce me to your dad."

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Nope. Let's do it."

Chuckling, squeezing her hand once again. "Okay" pulling the hand in the direction of the kitchen, they walk towards the table. "Dad?" Arizona asks as they approach the table where her father sat looking at the paper.

"Yes?" Glancing over his paper, he gives the girl next to his daughter a once over.

Taking a breath before continuing, "Dad this is my girlfriend Calliope Torres" smiling at the chance to finally call her that for the first time. "Calliope this is my father"

Callie sticks out her hand, confident that he wouldn't be expecting a hug. "Nice to meet you sir. You can call me Callie."

Reaching out his hand, he takes her hand. Surprised at the kind of grip the woman has, "Likewise Callie" putting his paper down and pulling his hand back. Turning towards his wife, "Darling is dinner almost ready?"

"Five minutes, keep your pants on." She giggled and continued to stir a pot on the stove. "Tim! Come set the table, I ask you 20 minutes ago."

"Why can't Arizona do it?" Tim whines, "She's the younger one!" Glaring at his sister.

"Because she is the one who has a guest. Now get to it or no dessert. And I made apple pie." She smiled sweetly, knowing that it was is favorite.

"It's just her girlfriend!" Tim said still whining, "I'm sure Callie wouldn't mind giving up her girlfriends hand so she could set the table"

Barbara glances over to Daniel, pleading for a little help, and she turned off a burner and opened the oven.

"Tim. Stop whining and do as your mother asks, or I'll give you something to whine about" his father states firmly.

"Fine" Tim stands and grabs the plates and silverware.

"Come on" pulling Callie's hand again, "Let's go sit down" taking a seat the left of her father, having Callie sit next to her on her left as well.

"So Callie," Barbara puts on her best smile as she plates her chicken. "Tells us about yourself. We want to get to know you, now that you're dating our little Arizona."

"Mom!" Glancing back at her mother, "Last time I checked I'm not little!"

"You will always be our little girl. Even when you're grown and married with babies of your own." She glances quickly at Callie, enough to make her blush. "Now, tell us about yourself."

"Oh, well, I'm a senior, just like Arizona. I'm on the softball team. I have a younger sister, Aria. My father is a litigator. And my mother is a house wife, but she does charity work too." Callie spewed off the information like she was in a job interview, or on an awkward first date. "Oh, um, my mom is a lawyer. But she quit when she had me and my sister. But now that I'm graduating in the spring and Aria has a license, she's thinking of going back to work." She chuckles again. "I think she needs a break from Aria."

"I still want to meet this sister of yours" Tim pipes in.

"Well, knowing my sister, you couldn't handle her." She chuckled, exchanging glances with Arizona. "And besides, she's sixteen."

"Doesn't mean I can't meet her!" Tim states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tim you're not meeting her. Get over it" Arizona states firmly.

"So you play a sport?" Arizona dad asked, bring the attention to himself.

"Yah, softball. I'm the lead pitcher and captain of team."

"I didn't know you were the captain" Arizona says with awe in her voice.

"Yah, last year, the teamed picked me as the senior captain for this season."

"That's amazing" Arizona says reaching over and taking Callie's hand in her own, forgetting that they were in front of her family.

Tim finishes setting the table and takes his seat, just as Barbara set the last bowl, mashed potatoes, on the table. "So Callie, what are your plans after graduation?"

"Um, well I have a good shot at a softball scholarship, depending on my season this year. I haven't picked a major yet though." She turns to Arizona. "But don't tell Cristina that." Making her laugh.

"You don't have a major Callie? How irresponsible of you!" Arizona says with a straight voice, "you're a senior!" She says before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Arizona's cute giggle makes Callie laugh even more. Barbara smiles, carving the baked bird. "You two are so cute together. Callie, do you have a job? Tim had a part time job when he was in school. It was hard since we moved around so much. So I just told Arizona to focus on her studies."

"No, I volunteer sometimes. But no, I don't have a job." She feels awkward again, looking to Arizona for assistance.

"So when's your first softball game?" Arizona asks.

Callie perks up at the change of subject. "Tryouts are in March, first game is the second week in April. You should come, the games are a lot of fun."

"Oh! Sounds like so much fun! We'll all have to go!" She slaps Daniels arm, "You me and Tim, going to cheer on Calliope. And Arizona of course. Doesn't that sound like fun darling?"

"Mom..." Arizona tries to but in.

"Yes it do! I am a baseball guy myself." Shrugging his shoulders, Daniel turns to Callie, "Softball isn't that different from baseball, is it?"

"Um, no, not too different, sir." Callie focuses on her plate, which Mrs. Robbins had filled with food. She looks at Mrs. Robbins, "It would be nice to have someone in the stands."

"Does your family not go to your games?" Daniel asks with curiosity.

"Well, my dad works a lot and mom doesn't really likes sports, she says it's not very lady like." She swallows hard. "Sometimes Aria comes, she just likes to be a cheerleader."

"I always tried to make my Arizona's games" Daniel says smiling at his daughter.

Barbara steers the conversation in the direction she wants, one of her best skills. "So why does your mother think that sports are un-lady like?"

"Mom..." Arizona says warningly.

Callie ignores Arizona's protest. "She's very, old fashioned. She's catholic. She thinks a woman's place is in the home. She's sorta stuck in the 50's."

"Wait hold up" Tim pipes up, "She's catholic?"

"Yah. We, we all are. We have services this morning."

"Doesn't Catholic believe that being gay is a sin?" Tim asks, his protective brother side coming out.

"Timothy! Don't be rude!" Barbara snaps at her son.

"It's okay Mrs. Robbins, he's right." Callie tries to force a smile, but it shows.

"Mom." Glancing over at his mother, "If she's catholic, she believes being gay is a sin! Did you forget the fact that she is dating your daughter?" Moving his gaze back to his sister.

"Tim! Stop!" Giving Tim a look, Arizona asks quietly, "Please"

Signing, Tim looks from his sister to the girl sitting in front of him, "I'm sorry. I'm just protective of my sister. I'm sorry"

"It's okay, he is correct. You've been to my church, they believe that homosexuality is a sin. And so do my parents."

"Doesn't mean he can treat you like that" Arizona said looking at Callie.

Callie forces a smile. "It's alright. I can tell he doesn't really have a filter."

"So Callie," Barbara asks like she doesn't already know the answer. "Does that mean that your family doesn't know the nature of your relationship with my daughter?"

"Mom!" Giving her mother her best death glare.

"No. They do not." Callie is stiff in her seat, not touching her food.

"Are you embarrassed of my daughter?" Daniel asked raising his eyebrows.

Arizona head quickly turned to her father, "Dad!" Turning her brother, giving him a look mouthing 'help me'

"So" trying to think of something fast, Tim asks "So Callie, why don't you let anyone call you Calliope?" Tim looks over to his sister and shrugs his shoulders.

"Um, I think maybe I should go." Callie stands to leave.

"No!" Arizona says quickly grabbing her hand, "don't leave yet"

"I told you this was a bad idea. And I get it. They think that I'm ashamed of you. And I'm not. I love you Arizona. But I can't come out to my parents. They almost disowned Aria for getting a tattoo. And I am not ready to lose my family."

"And I know that" Arizona stands up, looking at her in the eyes. "I understand that, I also told my mom that the other day when she had this brilliant idea of having you over for dinner." Sighing she takes Callie's hands in her own, "I would never ask you to do something you aren't ready for."

"Well Arizona," Barbara tries to make it better. "I was just trying to help."

Ignoring her mother, Arizona gives Callie a smile, "Please don't leave yet. I mean if you really want to you can but I don't want you to leave."

Callie bites her lip, finally looking Arizona in the eye, letting her see the tears in her own.

Sighing, "Oh" she whispers, quickly looking back at her parents, "Mom, Dad I want you to apologize to my girlfriend right now!"

"Arizona, you, they, don't have to do that." Her voice is strained, she fighting just to speak, blinking back the tears.

Turning to Callie quickly "Yes they do!" Placing her hands on her girlfriends' checks, wiping away any tears in her thumbs path, "I will not sit back and let them accuse you of being embarrassed of me. I will not sit back and watch my girlfriend cry because of my parents" letting one of her hands fall from Callie's face before half turning back to the others in the room, waving her finger at her parents, "You two! Apologize"

"I never meant to make her cry."

"I'm sorry?" Daniel says more as a question than a statement.

Looking from his father to his mother, Tim sighs, "You guys really suck at apologies" looking to his sisters girlfriend, "I'm sorry for how our family behavior was tonight. We are never normally like this."

"Thank you Tim." Callie wipes her eyes.

"Well you please stay?" Arizona asks with questioning eyes.

Callie forces a smile. "Arizona..."

"Please...Calliope" she whispers.

"I'm sorry, I can't." And with that she was out the door, running to her car.

"Well she lasted 20 minutes longer than the last girl you had over" Tim said trying to break the silence.

Arizona is frozen in place, not sure what to do. Watching Callie as she runs out to her car.

* * *

 **ANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD we are going to go hide. Big cliff hanger! What is going to happen next! Review what you think is going to happen/ what you want to happen. The reviews make us write faster!  
**


End file.
